Amnésie Alcoolique
by dreamelie
Summary: Amy se réveille sans aucun souvenirs de la nuit passée (final saison 1 : Amy s'apprête à coucher avec Liam), Liam est dans le même cas. Seule Karma et une poignée de personnes connaissent ce qu'il s'est passé, et cela pourrait bien changer le reste de leur existence. (Fanfiction Karmy)
1. Chapitre 1

**Amnésie alcoolique.**

**Les fanfics françaises de «_ faking it_ » sont encore rares alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, c'est ma première :) ! Il y aura plusieurs points de vue et chaque pdv est un chapitre. Suite au final de la saison 1, lorsque l'on voit Amy prête à coucher avec Liam, nous ne savons pas la suite et voici le but de mon histoire. Voilà aussi mon twitter : dreamelie61 héhé! merci!**

* * *

_Dans la tête d'Amy. _

_Le lendemain matin.  
_

Je me suis réveillée avec un affreux mal de tête et les bras engourdis. Ma vue était troublée. J'étais en sous-vêtements et je fus également comme perdue dans ma propre chambre. Je soupirais en essayant de me relever un peu dans mon lit. Quand j'ai enfin regardé ailleurs qu'au plafond, j'ai alors vu que quelqu'un avait vomi par terre, les questions ont commencé à affluer dans ma tête... C'était peut-être moi qui avait rejeter tout cela de mon estomac. _Beurk_! Je me suis penchée pour regarder l'heure sur mon téléphone qui était posé sur ma table de chevet, 8:32. _C'est tôt_! Je ne m'étais jamais réveillée aussi tôt un week-end. _Mais que s'est-il passé cette nuit?_ J'avais totalement oublié la soirée. Je me souviens avoir avoué mes tristes sentiments à Karma. J'ai demandé une première coupe de champagne, puis une deuxième puis... plus rien. Ce n'était pas un très bon moment, alors je suppose que j'étais saoule. Il y a de grandes chances. Il fallait absolument que je vois ma tête à présent, alors j'ai pris tout le courage en moi et j'ai décidé de me lever... Cet effort était plus compliqué que n'importe quoi. Tous mes os craquaient. J'ai bien cru pendant un court instant qu'ils allaient se détacher. Une fois le pied par terre ma tête s'est mise à tourner, tourner, tourner... Je me suis tout de même dirigée vers la salle de bain, mes pieds traînant à terre, comme de lourdes pierres qu'il faille tirer. Je prenais garde d'éviter la flaque de vomi sur le sol bien sûr. Après m'être appuyée sur le rebord du lavabo j'ai alors levé les yeux devant le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, j'avais de grosses cernes et mes lèvres étaient sèches.

« Seigneur, aucunes filles n'aimeraient se voir ainsi. Dernière gueule de bois promis. »

Je devais prendre une douche rapidement, mais j'ai décidé de manger un morceau avant. Je mourrais d'envie de mes céréales préférées. Alors je me suis lancée dans ce labyrinthe sans fin de ma chambre au rez-de-chaussée, en m'appuyant partout où je le pouvais pour m'éviter de tomber. Quand enfin, malgré une lutte acharnée contre ma migraine, je parvins au salon, je fus traumatisée par la vue de Liam en sous-vêtements lui aussi, affalé sur le canapé avec une main et un pied pendant vers le sol, il dormait je crois... Ou bien faisait-il semblant? Honnêtement, il ne serait pas le premier à faire semblant n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait cela pour Karma. Je suis encore tellement en colère contre elle, mais je l'aime aussi. Je ne peux me résoudre à l'oublier, je n'y arrive pas. Elle est tout ce qu'il y a eu de plus beau et magique durant mon existence. Même si ses parents semblent fous et trop bizarres, même si elle aime ce mec, même si elle a couché avec lui, c'est une fille merveilleuse que je ne peux cesser d'aimer. Quand j'étais avec elle tout me semblait évident. Surtout depuis notre premier baisé. Quand je suis avec elle, tout le reste du monde ne compte plus, je me sens libre et spéciale. En pensant à tout ça, je sentais mes yeux s'embuer de larmes, qui allaient couler. J'allais bientôt créer une mare aux canards dans mon propre salon. Je dois cesser d'y penser.

Je ferme les yeux et me force à revenir à la réalité.

Mais pourquoi Liam est-il ici ? Mes parents l'auraient-ils laissé dormir ici parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans un tel état ? Ce fut la journée la plus étrange de toute ma vie. On aurait dit _Buffy_ qui venait de se réveiller d'entre les morts. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de faits que j'ignorais auparavant. La seule chose que je ne savais pas, c'était si Karma m'aimait comme je l'aimais. Malheureusement j'ai eu cette désastreuse réponse hier soir après le toast pour maman et Bruce. Dans quelle galère je me suis mise. J'ai dis que j'avais peur de la perdre, et je l'ai effectivement perdue...

En voyant Liam ici, je me suis alors résignée à ne pas aller déjeuner, mais à le réveiller pour avoir des réponses. Tout d'abord en douceur, puis j'ai hurlé, j'ai peut être gêné toute la famille. Je l'ai secoué et il s'est réveillé en sursaut en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il était perdu aussi.

« Oh mince Amy ! Je suis désolé que tu me retrouves ici comme un vieux squatteur... a moitié nu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en suis pas plus avancée. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il y a eu hier. C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Karma. Je sais que vous faisiez semblant.

\- Pas moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne faisais pas semblant.

\- Oui désolé.

\- Pas grave... je l'ai déjà oubliée.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien.

\- On va continuer cette discussion bizarre encore longtemps ? On doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Une porte claqua très fort.

« Vous étiez sur le point de conclure.

J'ai entendu la voix de Karma et j'ai tourné la tête avec un air dérangé.

\- Conclure ? Dis-je.

\- Coucher ensemble. »

Liam et moi nous sommes regardés d'un air étonné et totalement choqué. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Il restait visiblement encore un tas de mystères sur cette terrible nuit. Je serais donc décidément condamnée à devoir parler à Karma.

* * *

**_Merci à Laetitia, Mathieu et Laura pour leur aide! :)_**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey! ****Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction « Faking It ».**

**C'est également le jour suivant le final de la saison 1 (suite du 1er chap.)**

**N'oubliez pas de me follow sur twitter : dreamelie61 :) bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Dans la tête de Karma._

_Le lendemain matin, 8h28._

Cela faisait précisément 15 minutes que je me tenais là, à attendre devant la porte, sous le porche de la maison d'Amy. Je me demandais comment elle allait réagir en me voyant. Il fallait que je lui parle. J'ai vraiment été trop stupide. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, qui est tombée amoureuse de moi, et mon copain, qui m'a quitté après que Shane lui ai dit la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant plus longtemps, il y a une fin à tout. Je désirais juste que cela se passe d'une autre manière. J'aurais préféré lui dire moi-même. Il fallait que j'arrête de me morfondre. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, et j'ai ouvert la porte brutalement. La première chose que j'ai vu était Amy parlant à Liam. Elle lui a posé une question, alors j'ai répondu. Bien sûr j'en connaissais la réponse mais tous les deux m'ont regardée comme une étrangère et m'ont obligée à leur en dire plus. J'ai hésité, mais comme je comprenais leur désespoir, je l'ai fais.

Je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal. J'étais tellement désorientée quand Amy ma révélé ce qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Mais je l'étais encore plus au moment où Liam m'a quitté.

Je suis rentrée le plus rapidement possible chez moi, en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ma mère était dans la cuisine à préparer un thé. Elle s'est retournée avec la tasse dans la main et a bien failli la renverser en voyant mes yeux gonflés et mes joues mouillées. Je devais ressembler à un hamster en phase terminale, ça ne devait pas être très joli à voir. J'ignorais où se trouvait mon père, et cela m'était égal.

Maman a posé la tasse de thé sur la table et a s'est précipitée en ma direction en me tendant les bras. Elle m'a serrée si fort que ma respiration en était coupée. Ses épaules étaient surmenées par les larmes que je leurs imposaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, ce n'était plus très agréable. Ma tête y restait collée. Alors, je suis montée dans ma chambre, parce que je voulais être seule. Grand désespoir, quand j'ai franchi le seuil de la pièce je me suis sentie affreusement mal. Tous mes souvenirs en compagnie d'Amy remontaient à la surface. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit, j'ai posé ma tête sur mon oreiller et j'ai sangloté encore une fois. Très longtemps. La pièce était un long fleuve de larmes. Ma mère est revenue me voir quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai basculé ma tête sur ses genoux et j'ai continué de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller immédiatement m'excuser auprès d'Amy. Elle était la seule qui pouvait me pardonner aussi rapidement. Mais je doutais qu'elle puisse le faire cette fois-ci.

J'ai essayé de convaincre ma mère de me laisser partir pour aller chez elle, ce qui n'était pas facile à cette heure. Mais j'y suis parvenue, et je me suis aussitôt mise en chemin.

Je n'ai pas frappé à la porte d'entrée : c'était une habitude que j'avais depuis que je connaissais Amy. J'ai vite monté les escaliers, tellement vite que j'ai bien eu l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler. Je suis rentrée dans sa chambre et j'ai commencé à prononcer, haletante : « Je suis désolée Am...». J'ai relevé la tête. Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase car je fus traumatisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Elle était avec Liam. Presque nue. Ils ne m'avaient pas vue. Amy a repoussé Liam pour vomir à terre. C'est là qu'elle m'a remarquée. J'ai hurlé à Liam de sortir d'ici et j'ai aidé Amy à se relever. Elle s'est allongée sur son lit et m'a parlée. Des fois je comprenais, mais d'autres, ce qu'elle essayait de me raconter n'avait pas de sens.

\- « Je t'aime toi... tu le saiiiiis...

\- Tu es ivre !

\- Peut-être.

\- Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

\- Le chagrin je suppose.

\- Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller, dors, je repasserais demain, promis.

\- Bonne nuit maman...

\- … D'accord tu es vraiment saoule. »

Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de rire.

Après cette phrase Amy s'est endormie profondément et je l'ai regardée quelques minutes. J'ai failli recommencer à pleurer, alors j'ai quitté la pièce. Une fois descendue, je n'ai pas vu Liam. Je l'ai cherché dans tout le rez de chaussée mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai donc pensé qu'il était rentré chez lui.

Voilà tout est raconté. J'ai dû attendre un bref instant avant que Liam commence à parler.

\- « OK... mais qu'est-ce que je fais toujours ici? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas. Somnambulisme nudiste ? répondis-je

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec cette amnésie...»

Je l'ai regardé comme si j'approuvais sa réponse, mais en fait sa tête me faisait penser à un punk alcoolique en manque de sommeil. J'étais à la limite de rire puis j'ai déclaré que je devais partir. C'était faux. L'atmosphère était tendue entre moi et Amy et même si j'essayais de la détendre, la voir me ramenait à la réalité. Alors je suis sortie, je me suis arrêtée un instant sous le porche pour souffler et Amy m'a rejoint.

Je savais qu'elle attendait que je parle, mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Alors elle a commencé.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- Je te l'ai promis hier soir.

\- J'étais ivre !

\- Je sais. Je voulais m'excuser, parce que tu me manques. Pouvons-nous juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

\- Tu crois que je peux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que je t'aime ? Mes sentiments pour toi ne partirons pas et crois moi j'ai tout essayé. N'être que meilleure amie avec toi est bien trop compliqué quand je dois te regarder comme ma petite amie pour que les gens te remarquent. Même si, soit-dit en passant, quand tu essaies de m'embrasser pour prendre une photo et que tu louches devant mon nez est très amusant, la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est que tout cela est du faux. Et que tu n'éprouves rien.

\- Écoutes Amy je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas ruiner notre amitié parce que tu m'aimes.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela. Notre amitié est vouée à l'échec parce que tu as couché avec Liam.

\- Oui... mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, j'ignorais ce que tu éprouvais pour moi !

\- J'ignorais que tu étais avec Liam.

\- Eh bien je ne le suis plus !

\- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas la vérité sur le tumblr de l'école ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Je dois partir.

\- Et pour nous deux ?

\- Prenons nos distances, je ne suis pas prête. »

Amy allait répondre mais j'ai tourné les talons tellement vite qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps, en plus je suis tombée à terre aussi lourdement que l'eau de la chute du Niagara . Je n'aurais pas pu dire un mot la tête enfoncée dans le sol. Je me suis vite relevée et je suis rentrée chez moi. Mes larmes sont montées, une fois de plus, au moment ou je m'observais, pensive, dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

* * *

_**Merci à Laura, Mat et Laetitia :) **_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! Voici le 3e chapitre de ma fanfiction « Faking it » !**

**Il s'agit du point de vue de Liam une fois que Karma soit partie soudainement.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Liam._

Amy et moi avons regardé Karma s'enfuir à toute vitesse sans dire un mot. La porte a claqué. Cette fois c'était sûr, toute la famille d'Amy était réveillée.

Amy n'a plus parlé et regardait dans le vide. J'ai vu de loin, à travers la fenêtre, que Karma était encore sous le porche de la maison, alors j'ai vite ordonné à Amy d'aller lui parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais cela. J'aurais pu y aller aussi, mais je pensais que la situation d'Amy et Karma était plus compliquée, Amy l'aime vraiment, et je l'ai remarqué. Les regards qu'elle lançait à Karma étaient si doux... C'est peut-être pour cela que personne ne devait se douter que tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie. L'une parmi les deux était vraiment amoureuse. Mais comment Karma n'a pas pu s'en douter ? Pauvre Amy, tout ce qu'elle a vécu... je m'en veux, car elle devait affreusement souffrir en voyant Karma avec moi... j'ai été idiot. Idiot de croire que je pouvais avoir une « lesbienne » sans problème, et idiot de croire que cela ne pouvait pas atteindre Amy, idiot de lui avoir fait autant de mal.

Amy a enfin tourné son regard vers moi et a hésité pendant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre Karma. Je les ai observées quelques minutes. Amy semblait déboussolée mais déterminée et forte. Aucune larme ne coula sur ses joues. Karma elle, avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme un milliard d'étoiles...

Je devais arrêter de les regarder, cela me semblait plutôt sournois. Oui, j'ai une conscience. Oui, moi, Liam Booker. Je me faisais honte à moi-même et cela devait cesser immédiatement.

J'ai réfléchi à ce que je devais faire à présent. Sur le canapé du salon, chez Amy. Ignorant tout de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. Mais comment Shane avait-il pu rentrer sans moi ? Je ne savais même pas où se trouvaient mes affaires, et je ne pouvais pas partir sans elles, ni sans réponses. Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire, c'est que ma famille ne se soucie pas trop de ce que je fais, et que j'allais éviter les questions du style : « Où étais-tu hier soir ? », « Quelle connerie a-tu encore faite ? » ou peut-être, dans un cas extrême : « Pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements ? ».

Même si j'aimerais qu'ils m'accordent plus d'importance, cette fois-ci, je suis bien content d'avoir une telle famille. La situation aurait été encore plus gênante et je me serais encore disputé avec mes parents. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela à l'heure actuelle. Ils en auraient encore profité pour me réduire mon argent de poche.

Comme je ne savais pas non plus où était mon téléphone, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal de trouver une horloge ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'informer de l'heure qu'il est. C'est dans la cuisine que j'ai pu regarder l'heure. 8H53.

_Déjà ! Il faut vite que je rentre ! Les parents d'Amy ne vont pas tarder à..._

« Bonjour ma chérie tu es déjà de... »

C'était sa mère. Elle m'a regardé, l'air surpris. J'étais très embarrassé... je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais glacé et aucun mot pour me justifier ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche avant 2 bonnes minutes. En plus, j'avais un caleçon avec des petits cœurs, le genre de tue l'amour incroyable... Je la fixais droit dans les yeux, elle attendait que je m'explique. J'étais totalement paniqué, alors je me suis empressé de le faire. Enfin, j'ai essayé.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez Mme...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Et qui es-tu ?

\- Liam... Booker... enchanté. »

Je lui ai tendu ma main tremblante, cette situation était de plus en plus étrange. Elle ne l'a pas touché d'un doigt, mais l'a regardé comme si j'allais la contaminer du virus de la grippe ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, Liam. Que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements?

\- Je... euh... en vérité... Je... »

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. C'était comme si je m'étouffais et que j'essayais de parler en vain. Elle m'a fixé sévèrement, elle allait bientôt me mettre à la porte, presque nu, à chercher ma voiture, j'espère d'ailleurs, qu'elle sera toujours là où je l'ai laissée. Sinon je serais condamné à rentrer pieds nus, sur le goudron chaud, devant tout un pâté de maisons. Certaines personnes me verront, me prendront en photo, les feront tourner, et ma réputation à l'école sera ruinée à jamais. Puis j'atterrirais enfin chez moi en mode touriste. Il me manquerait des habits et je n'aurais plus de téléphone. Mes parents me diminueront mon argent de poche voire même ne m'en donneront plus du tout parce qu'ils penseront avoir gaspillé de l'argent dans mes affaires, ma voiture, et mon portable inutilement. Heureusement, à ce moment précis, Amy rentra de nouveau dans la maison, elle baissait la tête, comme si cette fois, elle allait tomber en sanglots. Quand elle l'a relevée et qu'elle a remarqué que sa mère était devant moi et que j'étais terrorisé, elle a essayé, étrangement d'ailleurs, de m'aider.

« C'est un ami maman ! Il ne pouvait pas rentrer parce qu'il avait trop bu et que personne ne pouvait le ramener alors je lui ai proposé de dormir sur le canapé ! A expliqué Amy.

\- Mais alors où sont ses affaires ? Demanda Farrah, sa mère.

Amy eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre.

\- Probablement restées dans la salle de bain ! »

Elle eut l'air d'être extrêmement satisfaite de sa réponse, elle l'a marqué d'un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle resta immobile jusqu'à la réaction de Farrah.

Par le plus grand des miracles, sa mère eut l'air d'y croire. Ce fut un grand soulagement. Autant pour Amy que pour moi, je suppose.

Mais j'ignore toujours ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et cela me hante. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour le savoir.

Amy et sa mère attendaient que je parte chercher mes affaires, ou du moins, faire comme si. Je doutais qu'elles soient dans la salle de bain.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers les escaliers pour rejoindre la pièce, Lauren est arrivée comme une furie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a crié dessus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Je t'avais dit de partir ! Pourquoi t'es affaires sont encore dans ma chambre? »

Ce fut un choc. J'avais en quelque sorte l'impression, que c'était Lauren qui pouvait m'éclairer la mémoire. J'aurais pu tomber en dépression rien qu'en m'imaginant parler avec cette vipère. Mais qu'est ce que mes affaires faisaient dans sa chambre ? Comme la mère d'Amy n'était pas loin, je lui ai demandé en chuchotant de parler moins fort. Quelques secondes se sont écoulées avant que Farrah ne débarque en demandant ce qu'il se passe, curieuse. Elle a probablement entendu Lauren hurler. Mais si elle pose la question, alors je doute qu'elle ai tout comprit.

Lauren l'a regardée, surprise puis a répondu comme si elle en avait l'habitude :

« Je suis juste choquée que Liam soit ainsi dans notre maison.

\- Oui, Liam est resté dormir ici car il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. »

Lauren m'a regardé avec un air étrange mais a fait un signe de la tête et a répondu avec un simple « Ah. »

C'est dingue ça, Lauren est une vrai professionnelle pour mentir. Et cela ne m'étonne pas du tout venant d'elle...

Après, j'ai demandé gentiment à Lauren (pour faire bonne figure) de me laisser passer. Elle l'a fait sans broncher. Cela me faisait très bizarre à vrai dire, Lauren avait toujours l'habitude de râler.

J'ai monté les escaliers rapidement, j'ai presque failli tomber, mais j'ai quand même réussi à arriver devant la chambre de Lauren, par où je pouvais avoir un accès rapide à la salle de bain.

J'ai repris mes affaires, qui se trouvaient sur le sol, au pied de son lit, et je me suis vite rhabillé. Par chance, j'avais juste laissé mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'allais pouvoir appeler Shane pour lui poser quelques questions, comme comment il était rentré, et pourquoi il n'a pas cherché à me ramener... Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, plus rien n'avait de sens. Jusque là je n'avais pas encore réalisé que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Lauren et que j'avais l'occasion de jeter un petit coup d'œil discret.

J'ai remarqué sur son bureau, une drôle de boite qui semblait servir pour des médicaments. Je me suis dirigé vers celle-ci et j'ai découvert une plaquette de pilules entière, ou presque. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire le descriptif, quelqu'un arrivait. Je me suis vite écarté du bureau et Lauren est entrée.

« Ah tu as fini ! A-t-elle dit, soulagée.

\- Oui. Ai-je répondu.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti de ma chambre quand je te l'ai dis ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas étouffée avec ton croquembouche ?

\- Je suis sérieuse espèce de sale communiste macho et arrogant ! Avec un caleçon à cœurs...

\- Merde ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, réfléchis ! J'étais bien trop saoul pour me souvenir! Pourquoi tu ne me racontes pas plutôt? Avant que j'appelle Shane ! Et en plus, ce caleçon était approprié pour un mariage.

\- Très bien... »

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce 3ème chapitre !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à suivre et à donner votre avis sur cette fanfiction !**_

_**Merci à Laetitia et Laura pour leur aide! **_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici le 4ème chapitre de ma fanfiction "faking it" .**  
**Ce chapitre est la suite du chapitre 3, mais sous le pdv de Lauren.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Lauren._

J'ai d'abord demandé à Liam s'il voulait les détails de cette soirée. Honnêtement, je voulais simplement qu'il parte plus vite de chez moi. En partie à cause de cette nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas un instant de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi. C'est une chance qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, avec un peu de chance, sa mémoire ne va pas refaire surface. Je l'espère. Bref, Liam attendait que je lui raconte. Alors je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit et il a fait de même. Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, et j'ai commencé à parler.

« Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand j'ai entendu Karma te chercher dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, elle répétait sans cesse : « Liam ? » et s'en était lassant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle regardait uniquement en bas. Elle est peut-être juste trop stupide. Ou flemmarde qui sait...

Je ne me suis pas demandée pourquoi elle était à ta recherche, il était évident qu'elle voulait te parler. À vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Je suis une fille curieuse. Mais c'est mieux d'écouter quelqu'un si ce qu'il raconte est intéressant n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suppose... a répondu Liam.

\- Mais j'ai quand même continué d'espionner parce que c'est plus fort que moi. Au bout de quelques minutes à te chercher, elle est sortie de la maison en claquant la porte. Aucun respect! Puis je m'apprêtais à aller dans ma chambre, mais soudain, c'est Shane qui est entré. Il a regardé un peu partout autour de lui avant de lever les yeux vers le haut des escaliers. Il m'a vu. Alors il est monté pour me parler. Il m'a d'abord demandé où tu étais. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas et que je n'en avais rien à faire. Il a ensuite voulu aller voir Amy dans sa chambre. Il souhaitait juste savoir comment elle allait. Il s'y est rendu et en est ressortit presque aussitôt. Puis il a dit je cite : "elle s'est endormie, je pense qu'elle a trop bu."  
Nous avions presque tous consommé de l'alcool ce soir, ce n'était pas une surprise. Ensuite Shane m'a adressé la parole encore une fois. Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait me lâcher. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait sans doute repartir avec Pablo parce qu'il ignorait où tu te trouvais et que je devais te prévenir si jamais je te croisais...Et le seul endroit où j'aurais pu te voir était dans ma chambre car j'y allais. Et c'était le cas. »

La tête de Liam se figea, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pourtant il n'avait encore rien entendu. Il a quand même eu de la chance de n'avoir qu'à entendre cela. Parce que ça aurait été pire s'il revoyait les images dans sa tête. Et je sais ce que ça fait. Chaque passages de cette soirée défilaient les uns après les autres dans la mienne. J'aurais préféré que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar, parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je ne peux pas être aussi gentille et bête pour faire tout ça avec un mec qui avait trop bu. Mon passé m'a rendu froide et amère, et cela ne pouvait pas changer.

Enfin, je me suis demandée si je devais continuer de lui raconter en le voyant paniquer.

« Bon, tu veux que je continue ? Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre geindre plus longtemps.

\- Oui, continues...  
\- Shane est donc partit avec Pablo et moi je suis entrée dans ma chambre la tête baissée. J'ai fais un énorme sursaut en relevant la tête et en te voyant, là, à te balader tel un zombie, regardant à droite à gauche. Je t'ai regardé quelques minutes, je râlais intérieurement, je voulais absolument te crier dessus et t'ordonner de quitter la pièce rapidement. Mais j'ai finalement prononcer ton prénom.  
Tu t'es retourné, tu avais une vrai tête de mort vivant, la comparaison au zombie était donc appropriée.  
Tu as essayé de parler, et moi de comprendre, avec un grand désespoir, et une motivation inouïe.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? A demandé Liam.

\- Tu as dis que tu n'étais qu'un objet dans toute cette histoire. Que tu étais blessé. Tu avais plein de remords. Tu m'as un peu raconté pour toi et Karma. Tu m'as parlé d'Amy, des choses que je savais déjà comme quoi tu étais bête, inutile... De ta famille... En y repensant c'était amusant, mais à ce moment là je n'avais pas le cœur à rire. Tout ce que tu me disais était emmerdant à mourir. J'étais fatiguée, et je ne pensais qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane et Tommy et...

\- Shane? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu avec Shane? Et tu sais quoi à propos de ma famille ?

\- Ah tu ne sais pas? C'est lui qui a tout fait foiré entre Tommy et moi. Et pour ta famille, tu m'as juste dis que ta famille était compliquée. Mais je m'en contrefiche de tout ça, tu as ta merde j'ai la mienne...

\- Ok... Comment Shane a-t-il fait pour vous faire rompre, toi et Tommy? Je doute que tu dises la vérité. Shane m'a promit de ne rien faire contre toi.

\- Il a révélé mon secret, enfin, en quelque sorte. Que tu me crois ou non, tout ça n'a pas d'importance, les faits sont là. C'est tout.

\- Mais il avait fait une promesse !

\- Pourtant il l'a fait. Aurait-il rompu sa parole de scout gay? Pourquoi cette question, bien sûr que oui. C'est évident. Quoi qu'il en soit, suite à ça j'ai dû dévoilé entièrement mon secret à Tommy et il m'a larguée. Mais nous ne parlons pas de moi là non?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, continues...

\- Après ce que tu as dis, je me suis assise sur le bord de mon lit comme en ce moment et tu m'as rejoins. J'ai commencé à te parler comme à un ami, même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'étais déboussolée. Personne n'avait vu cette facette de moi auparavant.**  
**

\- Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Ça devait être vachement amusant. J'ignorais que tu pouvais être gentille, et je ne me souviens même pas de cet exploit !

\- Non, heureusement.

\- Pourquoi? Tu as peur que j'annonce à tout le monde que tu as un cœur ?

\- Parce que j'ai révélé mon secret. C'est une chance que tu ne t'en rappelles pas. On s'est parlé un moment, tu continuais de te plaindre, tu étais sur le point de tomber en sanglots, et je te regardais avec compassion. Je t'ai embrassé. C'était trop bizarre, je n'y crois pas, et j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en y pensant.

\- QUOI ? Tu rigoles?

\- Non. Tu m'as demandé si c'était un acte de pitié, j'ai répondu que c'était pour te faire taire.

\- AH...

\- Malheureusement je n'avais aucun contrôle sur la situation. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans ma tête, c'était Tommy et ce moment où il a raconté que tu avais couché avec toute les filles les plus canons du lycée. J'étais affreusement jalouse. Alors pendant un instant j'ai hésité entre le faire et... ne pas le faire. **  
**

\- Faire quoi? **  
**

\- Coucher ensemble.

\- Ne me dit pas que nous l'avons fait!

\- Si. Ce que je voulais c'était faire comme tout le monde, et c'était aussi une sorte de réconfort. Ça n'a duré que 2 minutes. Après mes pensées ont changées, ce n'était que des remords, de la tristesse... des regrets soudains. Je n'ai plus voulu faire "comme tout le monde" et je me suis rendue compte que je couchais avec quelqu'un que je n'aimais même pas. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ces filles au lycée qui sont déjà enceintes.

\- PUTAIN ! Non... non... non! »

Liam avait l'air encore plus désespéré. Il se tirait les cheveux, il s'est levé d'un coup, il tournait en rond, ses yeux brillaient... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à continuer de parler, mais il le fallait.

« Désolé de te dire cela, mais en plus de cela, ton caleçon m'a presque donné envie de gerber. Bref, je t'ai repoussé et je t'ai ordonné de partir de ma chambre. Tu as sauté de mon lit et moi j'ai commencé à pleurer en mettant ma tête dans mon oreiller. Je ne te voyais plus. Mais j'ai bien entendu la porte se fermer. Puis, je n'entendais plus que mes sanglots. 5 minutes après je me suis endormie. Tu n'avais donc pas pris tes affaires...

\- Merde... mais nous étions protégés?

\- Oui... enfin non... mais ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, il n'y a aucune chance que je sois enceinte.

\- Ouais...

\- Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir...

\- Ouais... salut. »

Il s'est dirigé vers la porte et est partit de ma chambre, déboussolé. La porte a claqué, très fort. Moi je regardais dans le vide. Parce que je n'étais sûre de rien en réalité. J'ai entendu Liam,encore au piedde la porte, il appelait Shane avec son téléphone. Mais je crois avoir entendu le répondeur de celui-ci :

\- « Salut, Shane. C'est Liam. Il faut que je te parle. Rappelles-moi. » a-t-il dit.

Puis il a descendu les escaliers et a dit au revoir à Farrah et Amy avant de sortir.

J'étais dans un beau pétrin, j'ignorais comment m'en sortir. Tommy allait sans doute raconter à tout le monde mon secret, qui allait d'ailleurs ruiner ma réputation. Personne dans cette école de barjots ne connaissait mon passé. Mon père avait promit de ne rien dire pour me protéger. Si les gens apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé avant, tout le monde se retournera contre moi. Lizbeth sait que je dois prendre des pilules tous les jours mais je ne lui ai jamais réellement dit pourquoi je devais en prendre.

Mais en plus, j'ai couché avec Liam, alors qu'il était bourré, qu'il venait de rompre avec Karma, qui elle venait de faire une mise au point avec Amy.

Que faire... ?

* * *

_**Merci encore à ma grande amie : LAETITIA ! **_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hey ! Voici mon 5ème chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer, désolé encore pour le temps d'attente...**

**Vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter pour plus de _faking it_ et de news sur ma fanfiction « Amnésie Alcoolique » : Dreamelie61**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Shane._

J'ai passé le reste de ma soirée avec Pablo, je n'ai même pas parlé à Amy, et ça me faisait quand même peur. J'ignorais ce qu'il y avait eu ce soir là avec Karma, après son discours très révélateur et je sais à quel point ça peut-être difficile à vivre. Mais j'étais tellement bien avec Pablo, cette soirée était parfaite. Mes peurs s'atténuaient quand il m'embrassait. Quand il retirait ses lèvres douces des miennes je pouvais sentir mon cœur recommencer à accélérer. Je suis conscient que je n'aurais pas du me sentir ainsi et que je devais profiter de l'instant présent avec l'homme que j'aime, mais Amy était comme ma petite protégée et je devais être là pour elle. Et être là avec Pablo me faisait me sentir très mal, comme si je l'abandonnais. Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger de la chaise où je me trouvais, avec Pablo à mes côtés. Je ne voyais même plus l'heure passer, et quand j'ai enfin réalisé qu'il était tard, je me suis dis que je devais partir rapidement avant que mon père ne s'inquiète.

J'avais encore raté _Project Runway, _et cela m'a presque plus inquiété que ma petite Amy. Honte à toi, Shane Harvey_. _J'espérais vraiment que mon père l'avait enregistré pour moi et qu'il n'avait pas passé sa soirée devant les experts...

Bref, je suis allé chercher Liam, Pablo m'a accompagné en me tenant la main. Au bord de la chaussée se trouvait la voiture de Liam, bien garé pour une fois, miracle. Cependant celle-ci était vide. J'ai soupiré durant quelques minutes en me demandant où il pouvait bien être passé à une telle heure. Je savais qu'il avait rompu avec Karma, ça paraissait logique alors j'imagine qu'il devait pleurnicher dans un coin. Mais c'est avec une grande surprise que j'ai remarqué Karma, partant rapidement de chez Amy, j'avais même cru apercevoir des larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Mais ce qui était le plus moche à voir, c'était le fond de teint brillant, presque gluant sur sa peau. Karma, pleurer n'est pas bon quand on a du fond de teint. J'espère que tu épargneras ton oreiller. C'est ce que je pensais, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à haute voix, je ne voulais pas que Pablo soit déçu de mes propos et me parle encore de ses loups. J'ai donc murmuré que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Pab' n'a rien répondu et s'est contenté de la regarder s'en aller. Je crois que c'était de la pitié.

_Relax babe, tu es bien trop sensible, elle va s'en remettre. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ce soir. _J'avais tout de même un doute.

« Mais putain, où est Liam ? Ai-je grogné,

\- Peut-être dans la maison d'Amy. Vas jeter un coup d'œil, je t'attends ici et si tu ne le retrouve toujours pas, je vais te ramener.

\- Ok... tu ne vas pas rattraper Karma et lui faire un speech sur tes loups quand même ? Ce serait bien trop gentil après ce qu'elle a fait ! ai-je répondu

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je t'attends ici, promis. J'ai juste envie de rester prendre un peu l'air, et puis qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de mal au juste ?

\- Oublie ça. Je reviens. » Je me suis dirigé vers la porte d'entré de chez Amy sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter un mot. Quand j'ai lâché la main de Pablo, ma main fut directement refroidie.

_Wow_ Pab', une vrai bouillotte vivante. J'adore ça.

J'ai ouvert la porte, et ai regardé un peu autour de moi avant de lever les yeux vers le haut des escaliers et de remarquer Lauren allant dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air froide (comme d'habitude) et cela m'a encore fait hésiter : devais-je monter la prévenir que je repartais avec Pablo ou continuer à chercher Liam ?

J'ai vite fait mon choix, j'étais épuisé et j'avais l'occasion de profiter un peux plus de la soirée en étant en compagnie de mon Pablo. Alors j'ai monté les escaliers, et Lauren a comprit que je venais lui taper la discut' alors elle a attendu, sans faire une seule petite remarque déplaisante. Ferait-elle des progrès ? _Waw,_ cette soirée est définitivement bizarre et étrangement amusante.

Je lui ai adressé la parole en essayant d'être le plus gentil possible :

« Tu sais où est Liam ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Non, ne dit rien, je m'en fiche.

\- Ok... est-ce qu'Amy dort ? Je peux aller la voir ? J'aimerais savoir comment elle va.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?

\- C'est ta sœur.. bon laisses tombé, va dormir ça améliorera peut être ta tête qui je suppose, ne sera pas belle à voir demain.

\- Conn... »

Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire, mais je suis parti dans la chambre d'Amy en laissant Lauren s'énerver seule dans le couloir.

J'ai vu qu'Amy dormait, j'ai poussé un soupir en voyant sa perruque décoiffée et un pied ressortir de la couverture. Cela dit elle était quand même mignonne, c'est un des points que Karma devrait apprécier chez Amy. Encore une fois, j'ai eu ces quelques secondes de stresse à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Relax Shane, tu verras bien, me disais-je à nouveau.

Ensuite je suis ressorti, seulement 2 minutes s'étaient écoulées et Lauren était encore dans le couloir, qu'est ce qu'elle fichait ?

Elle est longue à la détente, c'est tout.

Lauren m'a regardé, elle attendant que je parle. Alors j'ai parlé :

« Elle s'est endormie, je crois qu'elle a trop bu.

\- Ce n'est pas une grande surprise, c'est une alcoolique, dès qu'il faut boire, elle en profite c'est...

\- Lauren a remarqué que je soupirais et s'est arrêté de parler.

\- Je vais repartir avec Pablo. J'ai cherché Liam partout mais il est introuvable et c'est lui qui devait me ramener. Si tu le vois, préviens-le, enfin, si bien sûr tu en as envie.

\- Ouais ouais salut ! » a répondu Lauren.

Elle m'a ensuite laissé le passage pour que je descende, son régime faisait effet.

En ressortant de chez Amy, la première chose que j'ai vue était Pablo. A chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui c'est fout, je me sens bien.

Je l'ai rejoins, il s'est tourné vers moi et a dit :

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons. » ai-je répondu.

Pablo m'a sourit, m'a prit la main et nous nous sommes dirigés vers sa voiture.

Durant le trajet, tout était calme, parfois, nous échangions des regards doux. Sa voiture était tout de même un vieux tacot et j'avais besoin de respirer au plus vite, alors j'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

Il n'a rien dit mais a laissé apparaître un léger sourire sur ses joues.

« C'est bien ici que tu habites ? » A-t-il demandé

J'ai approuvé.

Il est sortit de la voiture rapidement et est venu m'ouvrir la porte, _waw_, un sacret gentleman.

Il m'a raccompagné devant ma porte, on s'est embrassé longuement et je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici, juste pour dormir. Il n'a pas dit non, mais a hésité quelque secondes. Mais avec moi, il n'a pas eu le choix et a du accepter.

Nous sommes rentrés avec la plus grande discrétion possible pour ne pas réveiller mon père. Heureusement pour moi, mes escaliers ne grincent pas trop.

J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre à Pablo. Il fut stupéfait en voyant les nombreuses photos de playboys affichées sur le mur et plein de trucs efféminés.

« _Waw_, on peut dire que tu as ton style toi. » A-t-il exclamé.

Je lui ai répondu de parler moins fort avec un léger sourire. Ensuite je me suis déshabillé et lui de même. Nous nous sommes allongés sur le lit, on s'est enlacés un moment puis nous nous sommes endormis profondément.

Après une courte nuit de sommeil, je fus réveillé à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Moi qui suis de mauvaise humeur le matin, il n'y avait rien de pire que de se lever tôt alors que nous n'avons pas cours. J'ai aussi remarqué que j'étais tout seul.

Les questions fusaient...

Je n'ai pas répondu au téléphone, mais j'ai regardé de qui cet appel provenait : Liam.

J'ai réfléchi, le rappeler plus tard ou maintenant...

Plus tard.

Je me suis levé, me suis habillé tout en blanc et je suis descendu. En bas des escaliers, on a une vu sur le salon. La télévision était allumée et il y avait _Projet Runway. _

Une voix grave a retentit, provenant du canapé. Je ne pouvais apercevoir que l'arrière du crâne de mon père.

« Shane Harvey, tu as raté notre émission hier soir. Je vérifie que je l'ai bien enregistrée.

\- Merci papa... tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sans intérêt. Cependant ta mère travaille. Elle est partie il y a une heure.

\- Ah...

\- Tu sais que nous avons besoin de cet argent, Shane.

\- Oui, papa. Tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois manger un morceau.

\- Ton ami est parti ce matin, Shane. Je croyais avoir été clair. Je ne veux voir personne, surtout des garçons, dans ta chambre.

\- Mais... il ne s'est rien passé papa...

\- Peu importe. Un garçon c'est un garçon.

\- Je croyais que tu avais enfin accepté que je sois gay papa !

\- Ben tu vois, pas totalement.

\- Eh bien tu vas devoir l'accepter ! Tu n'as donc pas envie que je sois heureux !

\- Je fais tous les efforts que je peux Shane ! Mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant ! Il me faut du temps !

\- Du temps... Du temps... tout le monde a besoin de temps... mais vient un moment où on en a laissé de trop ! »

Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette conversation une minute de plus. Je n'avais plus faim. Je suis parti dehors, sur le pas de la porte. Et j'ai pleuré.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que venait de me dire mon père. Comme si je ne devais pas assez supporter le métier de ma mère. Il fallait maintenant que je supporte le fait que mon père « ne m'accepte pas totalement ».

Reprends-toi en main, Shane, ça ne te ressemble pas.

C'est ce que je pensais, encore et encore...

« ça ne te ressemble pas... »

J'ai pris mon portable et j'ai envoyé un message à Liam : « Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes au _Twain._ »

Je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu. Il me fallait un peu de distraction.

En rentrant dans le bar, j'ai vite remarqué Liam, à l'heure, à une table à côté d'une fenêtre, en regardant son verre, pensif.

Je m'étais à peine installé en face de lui que Liam a parlé :

« J'ai couché avec Lauren. »

Le choc. Je croyais avoir mal entendu, je lui ai demandé de répéter.

Il l'a fait. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, et au moment ou j'allais commencé à rigoler, derrière moi une voix familière se fit entendre :

« QUOI ?! » fit Amy.

J'ai arrêté de rire pour ne pas faire trop mauvaise impression. Je me suis retourné vers Amy, elle était en train de boire un pauvre jus d'orange et de manger quelque donuts.

Je ne pense pas que Liam voulait qu'Amy le sache, mais je sais qu'elle ne dire rien à Karma. Cependant je suis sûr qu'elle ira en parler à Lauren, et que Liam aura affaire à celle-ci après.

Une seconde voix familière fut soudain apparition :

« Amy, je suis désolé si tu savais comme je suis... »

Le si peu que j'avais entendu m'avait fait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre Amy et Karma.

Elle se figea en remarquant Liam. Puis elle reprit :

« Amy, Liam, je suis désolée.

\- Si tu crois que ça va marcher avec un simple désolé, tu te trompes, Karma. » Fit Liam.

Karma regarda Amy avec le regard triste. Je doutais qu'Amy résiste... L'amour ne résiste jamais à un tel regard.

Le téléphone d'Amy a sonné, elle a jeté un œil rapide sur son écran et a déclaré qu'elle devait s'en aller. Elle s'est excusée et est parti à toute vitesse.

Je me suis retrouvé seul en compagnie de Karma et de Liam. L'ambiance était morte. Plus désespérante que celle avec mon père finalement...

Liam ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, lui et Karma n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards pleins de culpabilité et de tristesse... alors il est parti.

J'étais désormais seul avec elle. C'est alors qu'avec surprise, elle a entamé une conversation :

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas, belle rousse, mais à mon avis tu... » J'ai été coupé dans mon élan par un étrange garçon, plutôt pale, mais beau gosse tout de même.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne lui demanderais pas de conseils. Ils ne sont utiles que si tu souhaites ruiner ton couple. » a-t-il suggéré.

Mais qui c'est, ce mec ?

* * *

_**Merci à Mat ( MatMistery), lamoche008 et à Laetitia ( Sweet_Phantasy) pour leur aide qui m'a été très précieuse! N'hésitez pas à les suivre sur twitter!**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hey tout le monde alors encore désolé pour le temps d'attente (encore) mais maintenant il est là ! Le chapitre 6 sous le pdv d'Amy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est de plus en plus compliqué de l'écrire mais je fais de mon mieux;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête d'Amy._

J'étais sur le point de craquer devant le regard désespéré de Karma. Et puis j'ai reçu un sms de Lauren qui, je crois, m'a sauvé la vie. Même si je suis très attachée à Karma, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Cela me faisait encore mal au cœur. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui m'a forcée à sortir du bar.

Je sais maintenant que rien de bien grave (mis à part le rejet poignant de Karma) ne m'est arrivé lors de la nuit du mariage de ma mère avec Bruce. Cependant, pour Liam et Lauren, la soirée a visiblement été torride.

Je dis torride parce que Liam a l'habitude de coucher avec une fille. Même quand il est bourré, je suppose qu'il sait quoi faire. Son halène ne doit pas être géniale, certes, mais bon. Si c'est le style de Lauren, qui elle, était sobre (enfin je crois?).

En tout cas, bien joué Booker, si Karma apprends cela, elle ne te pardonnera pas de sitôt. Mais, il faudrait déjà que tu lui pardonnes avant.

Bref, le message de Lauren disait « J'ai besoin de te parler. » Pas plus, pas moins. Après avoir entendue la révélation de Liam, je voulais en savoir plus. Et puis, même si Lauren et moi ne sommes pas super proches, nous sommes sœurs désormais. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis partie du bar, laissant Karma avec Liam et Shane. Peut-être réussira-t-elle malgré tout à convaincre Liam de lui pardonner ? Quelle ironie ! Si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et cette chère Lauren.

En ouvrant la porte du bar, un jeune homme qui semblait en colère m'a presque renversée et ne s'est même pas excusé, quel ingrat.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec lui, il fallait que je rentre au plus vite. Je n'ai même pas regardé derrière moi et j'ai continué d'avancer.

Je marchais tête baissée sur le trottoir, quand un autre garçon m'a bousculée.

« C'est pas possible il n'y a donc personne qui fait attention ici ? »

J'ai relevé la tête et ai faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Oliver.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur... a-t-il dit avec de grands yeux

\- J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit...

\- Ou mauvaise gueule de bois ?

\- Comment tu devines ça?

\- Je sais reconnaître les effets d'une gueule de bois.

\- Ah... bon excuses-moi je dois rentrer chez moi.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ?

\- Tu n'allais pas dans l'autre sens ?

\- Si, Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux faire un détour.

\- Très bien alors, allons-y. »

Pendant tout le trajet Oliver n'a pas arrêté une seconde de me poser des questions. J'ignorais qu'il parlait autant. D'un côté c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas tellement, j'étais bien trop occupée à faire semblant avec Karma pour essayer d'apprendre à le connaître un peu plus.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à être bisexuelle ? » M'a demandé Oliver alors que nous étions à quelques pas de la maison.

J'ai une fois de plus eu le reflex de fuir sans donner de réponse concrète, je lui ai répondu que j'avais d'autres problèmes plus importants et j'ai fuis à l'intérieur de la maison sans lui dire au revoir. Pauvre Oliver, il me fait vraiment pitié...

Lorsque je me suis retournée, j'ai vu Lauren assise sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

« Lauren ? »

Elle m'a regardée, les yeux rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ou qu'elle venait de se droguer.

Mais je doute que la drogue soit le genre de Lauren. A moins que l'histoire des pilules soit liée à ça?

« Enfin tu es là. Sanglota Lauren,

\- Yep! tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller acheter un test de grossesse...genre, tout de suite.

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus d'explications, je doutais qu'elle veuille en parler maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas y aller seule ? ai-je demandé

\- J'ai peur.

Lauren se remit à pleurer puis reprit :

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui faire confiance.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi... On y va ?

\- Oui, je prends mes affaires. »

Lauren est montée à l'étage et je l'ai attendu en bas des escaliers pendant environ dix minutes avant que nous partions directement à la pharmacie. Le trajet était plutôt calme au début, Lauren était plutôt gênée et cela m'étonnait énormément. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Elle était faible. C'est bien la première fois que je voyais ça. Après 5 minutes elle a commencé à prononcer quelques mots avec la gorge nouée :

« Merci de m'avoir accompagnée.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- On est sœurs maintenant.

\- … C'est vrai. Dis moi, tu t'es vraiment rapprochée de ma mère ?

\- Oui. Au cas où tu l'ignorais, ma mère est décédée quand j'avais 5 ans et Farrah est la seule qui a su rendre le sourire à mon père. C'est pour cela que je ne l'appréciais pas au début, j'avais du mal à accepter le fait que ma mère soit en quelque sorte remplacée. Mais Farrah a su me montrer qu'elle pouvait être là pour moi, comme une mère. C'est la seule figure maternelle qu'il me reste maintenant. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait tout de même profondément touchée. Je ne peux pas réellement savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au fond d'elle car mon père n'est pas mort. Mes parents ont juste divorcé i ans, ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter alors mon père est parti en laissant ma mère avec moi. Je ne le vois pas très souvent, seulement peut être un ou deux jours pendant les vacances alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles. Il travaille comme mécanicien dans un petit garage a 2 heures d'ici. Quand je vais chez lui, on mange souvent dans un fast food, il me montre un peu la ville et on regarde la télévision pendant des heures. Il sait que je ne suis pas très shopping. Il me manque énormément...

C'est très compliqué de voir ma mère avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je fais avec. Le plus important est d'être heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a tant de mal à comprendre cela à mon sujet.

Ça prendra un peu de temps, mais je pense qu'elle l'acceptera, il le faut de toute façon.

Bref, nous sommes arrivées à 10h56 à la pharmacie, Lauren a prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Nous nous sommes dirigées vers l'accueil et quelqu'un est arrivé pour nous demander en quoi il pourrait nous aider. Lauren était effrayée et ce n'était que pour avoir un test de grossesse, il pouvait tout aussi bien être négatif. Alors c'est moi qui ai parlé.

« J'aimerais un test de grossesse s'il vous plaît. »

La personne en face eut un air très surpris et m'a observé durant quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant de partir chercher le test. Lauren m'a remerciée, puis le pharmacien est revenu, m'a donné le paquet, m'a fait payé et a également désespérément essayé de me poser une question qui allait me sembler indiscrète avant que je ne parte au pas de course, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

En sortant Lauren avait l'air un peu plus soulagée mais n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Sur le chemin du retour elle n'a pas arrêté de regarder le paquet entre ses mains. J'essayais de la soulager du mieux que je pouvais, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner. La situation était réellement compliquée, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer...

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, Lauren et moi avons remarqué quelques bagages sur le sol et avons entendu des personnes discuter dans la cuisine. J'ai fais signe à Lauren de monter pendant que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil et je lui ai dit que je la rejoignais en haut dès que possible. Elle monta les escaliers très rapidement et j'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer fortement.

Je me suis alors dirigée vers la cuisine comme une espionne, maman et Bruce parlaient à quelqu'un. Quand ils ont remarqué que j'étais là, ils se sont légèrement reculés pour me laisser voir mon père.

Il semblait heureux de me voir, moi par contre, je l'étais un peu moins. Je me posais beaucoup de questions, et je ne pouvais absolument pas parler. C'est donc lui qui a engagé la conversation :

« Hey, ma chérie ! Ça va ?

\- Papa je... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Farrah m'a appelé pour que je vienne vous garder toi et Lauren pendant leur voyage de Noces. Nous passerons plus de temps ensemble toi et moi ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir... ?

\- Si bien sûr c'est que... j'ai beaucoup de choses de prévues et...

\- Ce n'est pas grave on trouvera du temps pour nous deux.

\- Oui... »

Mon père m'a serrée dans ses bras, je pouvais voir ma mère par dessus son épaule, elle était très embarrassée. Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il viendrait, mais il avait vraiment l'air de bien accepter le mariage de maman et Bruce. Je me demandais s'il serait aussi indulgent à propos de ma sexualité, car je suppose que ma mère ne lui a pas dit. Ils ne se parlent jamais. Je commençais à flipper à nouveau... j'allais encore devoir faire mon coming-out...

* * *

_**Merci à Laetitia (comme toujours!) et à Laura pour leur aide! ㈇7 **_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hey !**

**Mais merci pour vos commentaires, et merci à mes amis qui m'aident beaucoup pour vous donner un travail à peu près correct et avec le moins de fautes possible.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Karma._

Nous avons regardé ce mec droit dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant une poignée de secondes.

C'est Shane qui a continué avec un air mi-surpris et mi-coléreux. Je ne connais pas vraiment Shane, mais cela m'a étonné. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air très bad boy...

« T'es qui toi, d'abord ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Du tout.

\- Alors dis moi qui tu es avant que tu aies le droit à une de mes prises de taekwondo ! »

J'étais encore plus surprise. La vision de Shane faisant du taekwondo était trop étrange. J'ignorais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, mais je doutais que ce mec aies peur de lui, même un minimum. Ce garçon était nettement plus musclé que Shane et n'avait même pas eu l'air effrayé après sa déclaration.

« Tu fais du taekwondo ? Toi ? Ai-je demandé

\- ça te surprend?

\- Je... oui, un peu.

\- Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. A-t-il dit avant de se faire couper la parole par le mec mystérieux qui se trouvait à côté de nous.

\- Moi je sais une chose.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment est-ce possible ? Je ne te connais pas. A répondu Shane

\- Je m'appelle _Christopher Mcdowall_, tu es sûr que tu ne me connais pas ?

\- Oui, je ne t'ai jamais vu, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi par qui que ce soit.

\- Pablo aurait dû t'en parler pourtant. Quel pov' type... il me dégoûte !

\- Pablo ? Mais t'es qui putain ? Et qu'est-ce que Pablo viens faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Pablo est mon ex petit ami. »

Shane est resté bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Et alors ? Vous n'êtes même plus ensemble ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Pablo m'a quitté pour sortir avec … toi ? Je me sens un peu insulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

\- Rien rien...

\- ça suffit ! j'en ai assez de toi. Pablo ne te mérite pas c'est tout.

\- Tu déconnes là ? J'étais probablement le meilleur petit ami et il s'en rendra vite compte avec toi.

\- Calmez-vous les gars... vous devriez essayer de régler les choses tranquillement... ai-je proposé en tentant de calmer le jeu.

\- Toi tais-toi ! Restes en dehors de ça ! Tu n'es pas très bien placée pour donner des conseils ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à en recevoir et à prendre compte des mauvais ! A répondu Shane.

\- QUOI ? Ai-je hurlé plus fort qu'une autruche effrayée

\- Tu as très bien entendu. Tu aurais arrêté d'agir comme une idiote et ne penser qu'à toi peut-être qu'Amy et Liam auraient moins souffert! »

J'ai soufflé et lorsque j'ai tourné la tête, je fus surprise de voir Liam avec un air étonné. Il nous a regardé tous un par un puis a commencé à prononcer quelques mots :

« Euh... qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Rien du tout. Je rappelais à Karma à quel point elle a été stupide d'avoir fait semblant d'être lesbienne pour être populaire » a répondu Shane.

Tout le monde dans le bar nous regardait, choqués après la révélation de Shane. Je ne savais plus quoi dire... Mais Liam a continué :

« Et c'est qui lui ?

\- L'ex de Pablo, ai-je répondu rapidement

\- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici Liam ? A demandé Shane

\- J'ai oublié mes clefs... et laissez Karma tranquille !

\- Tiens tu me défends maintenant, ai-je rétorqué

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un arrange les choses ! A-t-il répondu

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! On n'est plus ensemble tu te souviens ?

\- Ah oui et la faute à qui ? »

Ce Christopher s'est ensuite incrusté dans la « conversation » si on peut appeler ça comme ça, parce qu'elle manque légèrement de gentillesse.

\- ça commence à être intéressant, un mec plutôt beau gosse qui sortait avec une fausse lesbienne hideuse.

\- Toi tais-toi ! A hurlé Shane avant de poursuivre

\- Pour un mec, tu ressembles plus à un lama !

\- Dis-moi tu les trouves où tes répliques ? Tu nourris quel loup là ? »

Shane ne semblait plus vouloir continuer de se disputer, il s'est levé, s'est rapproché de son rival et quand il a commencé à approcher son poing de la figure de se type, c'est celui de Liam qui a touché la figure de Chris. Quand il a relevé la tête avec la main sur sa joue, il a grogné comme un chien et a commencé à se battre férocement avec Liam et Shane. Et je me tenais là, debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour arrêter tout ça... Alors je leur hurlais d'arrêter immédiatement, mais ils n'écoutaient pas.

C'est alors que quelques minutes plus tard, le responsable du bar avec quelques agents de sécurité sortant de nul part sont intervenus pour mettre fin à cette bagarre ridicule, ils eurent uniquement un avertissement. S'ils recommençaient, ils ne pourraient plus rentrer à nouveau.

J'avais peut-être sous estimé Shane en fait, il n'était pas trop mauvais quand il fallait se battre... Cependant il devait sûrement avoir plus mal que les autres, car c'est lui qui était le plus couvert de blessures et de sang. Tous les trois se sont regardés avec colère, puis Liam s'est avancé vers la table où étaient posées ses clefs, il les a prit rapidement et est sorti en claquant la porte du bar. On a entendu sa voiture partir a toute vitesse quelques secondes plus tard. Shane m'a regardé de travers avant de sortir également.

Chris par contre s'est rapproché de moi et m'a adressé la parole avec un air de macho arrogant : « On dirait que tu n'auras pas ton conseil finalement, princesse.

\- Laisse nous tranquille. Va chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour te battre.

\- Allé sois pas méchante. Je n'ai rien contre toi moi. C'est contre ce type que j'en ai.

\- Shane ? Et bien ne retourne pas ta veste. Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure était très déplacé. Tu es ridicule.

\- Bien... A plus.

\- C'est ça... a plus ! »

Il est parti avec fierté. Et encore une fois je me tenais là, seule... Je ne savais pas quoi faire désormais... J'étais venue pour m'excuser auprès d'Amy, j'avais également eu une chance de m'excuser envers de Liam, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé c'est une dispute et une bagarre. Enfin, Sauf qu'Amy n'était pas là, puisqu'elle est parti presque en courant après avoir reçu un message. Je me demande bien de qui, et pourquoi c'était d'ailleurs. Toute cette histoire est allée trop loin. Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête... comment allais-je me faire pardonner de Liam et Amy ? J'étais désormais seule dans ma propre merde. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen. Mais d'abord, je devais réfléchir dans un endroit plus calme, alors je suis sortie prendre l'air et marcher tranquillement. Cette histoire avec Amy était de trop. Je n'arrivais pas à tenir une seconde de plus sans lui parler. Alors que je pensais rentrer chez moi, je me suis finalement dirigée vers sa maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais devant la porte de la maison d'Amy, encore. Il était presque 11h00. Quand j'ai frappé, c'est Farrah qui m'a ouvert et m'a représentée à son ex-mari. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps. Parce que, hé bien je ne suis pas là quand Amy lui rend visite (ce qui est d'ailleurs très rare). C'était très étrange. Je lui ai demandé si Amy était là, mais la réponse était négative. Cependant elle m'a proposé d'attendre dans sa chambre le temps qu'Amy voit son père et qu'elle ne soit pas trop frustrée. J'ai accepté, et, alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers les escaliers, son père m'a stoppé et m'a parlé pendant quelques minutes :

« Tu es Karma n'est-ce pas ? Tu as grandis !

\- Oui c'est bien moi... euh vous avez... grandi aussi

\- Malheureusement... Enfin, c'est moi qui vais garder les filles pendant le voyage de Farrah et de Bruce, tu penses qu'on peut organiser une petite fête surprise à Amy disons... demain soir ? Histoire que je fasse connaissance avec tous ses amis?

\- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça à moi ?

\- Et bien tu es sa meilleure amie, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais inviter du monde et peut-être m'aider à organiser...

\- Ah... et bien... pourquoi pas... je vais appeler du monde alors... quelle heure ?

\- 20h. J'ai également invité un de mes collègue et ami de travail. Peut-être qu'il peut amener sa fille... Amy et elle pourront faire connaissance.

\- D'accord... »

Il semblait tellement heureux de revoir Amy que c'en était très touchant. J'étais un peu moins enthousiaste pour cette soirée, mais peut-être que cela nous changera les idées, ou que ça pourra arranger les choses... C'est pour cela que je suis finalement rentrée chez moi à toute vitesse et ai passé des tas de coups de fils pour la soirée de demain soir.

J'ai proposé à tellement de monde que je pense que cette soirée va être géniale... enfin j'espère. J'ai même envoyé un sms à Liam pour qu'il prévienne Shane... j'espère que Liam ne viendra pas...

* * *

_**Merci à Mat ( RealMatMistery) et Laetitia ( Sweet_Phantasy) pour leur aide! N'hésitez pas à aller les suivre sur twitter.**_

_** Dreamelie61 **_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Avant que vous commenciez ce 8ème chapitre j'aimerais encore une fois m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire. Je vous conseil aussi, après la lecture de ce chapitre, de lire la note en fin de page car je suppose que vous allez vous poser des questions.**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Reagan._

Je soupirais en cherchant désespérément quelque chose à me mettre pour cette soirée à laquelle mon père m'oblige à aller, c'était étrange de voir mon père si investi à l'idée de vouloir passer du temps avec moi et même me faire rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et son collègue de travail dont il me parlait souvent, mais dont je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de réellement voir. D'ailleurs au passage, il m'a dit que cette soirée était une surprise pour la fille de celui-ci, mais je ne sais même pas son prénom, je ne connais que son père et absolument rien à son sujet... Il m'a juste parlé de la personne qui s'occupait d'inviter les gens.

Pourtant, même s'il dit vouloir que je passe du temps avec lui en m'amusant et en rencontrant plus de gens, j'avais plus le sentimen**t **qu'il voulait que je rencontre des garçons lors de cette fête, il pensait peut-être que cette Karma dont il m'a parlé connaît un paquet de beaux garçons un peu plus âgés qui pourraient peut-être me faire changer d'avis sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je suis sure qu'il a supplié son collègue pour que je m'y rende avec lui, il a toujours eu avec cet immense espoir de me voir finalement avec un mec. Comme si tout cela allait soudainement et miraculeusement changer. Non, je suis parfaitement certaine d'être lesbienne et mon père a toujours trop de mal à l'accepter. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi et ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux expliquer. Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je n'ai pas décidé de souffrir autant, c'est vrai quoi si j'avais le choix entre simple et compliqué, j'aurais certainement pris la version simple sans problèmes et tristesse. Surtout que j'essaie toujours de rendre les choses facile... et à mon grand désespoir tout finit par être compliqué. Comme quand j'ai fais mon coming-out, cela a été très simple avec mes amis, même, cela a fait un tri énorme et me faisant réalisé qui était mes véritables amis, ceux en qui je pouvais toujours faire confiance peu importe la situation. Probablement un tri plus efficace que celui que je fais rarement dans ma chambre. Je dis rarement car quand je fais du rangement dans la pièce qui me sers chambre, c'est qu'elle a atteint le niveau atroce où tu ne peux même plus marcher tranquillement sans toucher quelque chose sur le sol, c'est un véritable parcourt du combattant, à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être entrain de faire des exercices d'entraînement à l'armée.

Mais revenons en à mon coming-out. J'avais beaucoup moins peur de le faire à mes amis qu'à ma famille. J'avais le mauvais pressentiment que, quand je le ferai devant mes parents, quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire... comme par exemple, que mes parents me mettent dehors à coup de concombre. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi à coup de concombre, je suis simplement végétarienne et meurt d'envie de légumes à ce moment précis. Bref, Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Non, quand je l'ai fait, un samedi matin à environ 10h30, j'avais 17 ans et était à ma deuxième année de lycée. J'avais demandé gentiment à mes parents et avec une atroce boule au ventre de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, d'éteindre la télévision, de prendre une grande respiration et d'écouter attentivement parce que ce qu'ils allaient peut-être être choqués.

« Tu n'es pas enceinte dis moi ?! » avait dit ma mère avec de grand yeux et son regard fixé sur moi,

« Quoi ? Non ! » avais-je répondu avec un air surpris qu'elle puisse dire une chose pareil alors que je n'avais même pas de petit ami (probablement logique vu la situation).

« Alors que ce passe-t-il ? » avait demandé mon père avant de reprendre, « tu commences à me faire très peur »

Je leur avais dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave, du moins que j'espérais qu'ils allaient l'accepter sans trop poser de questions ou sans trop de colère. Après ce, environ 30 secondes après, j'ai directement annoncé que j'étais gay. Mon père était resté muet tandis que ma mère jurait, commençait à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter une lesbienne dans sa famille, puis, elle s'était dirigée dans sa chambre, avait prit un sac avec quelques habits et est partie de la maison sans jamais revenir.

Elle n'a jamais envoyé un seul message à mon père, ce qui l'a rendu un peu déprimé pendant quelques mois mais il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il m'aimait toujours même si il aurait espéré me voir avec un garçon pour le reste de ma vie. Malgré cela je sentais qu'il était déçu, de moi mais aussi de ma mère. Il a toujours essayé de m'apprendre à être respectueuse et ouverte d'esprit, il m'inspirait beaucoup, et quand j'ai fais mon coming-out, j'ai tout de suite sentie qu'il avait changé. Je le comprend un peu. Ça devait être dure pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que sa fille pourrait être lesbienne. Malgré tout, même si il m'avait vu avec des filles, il n'avait rien dit pour autant. Mais je le sentais toujours très gêné. Il essayait de faire des efforts, mais échouait sans arrêt, alors il tentait de me faire rencontrer des garçons et encore aujourd'hui, il continu. A la longue je m'y suis habituée, mais il va falloir que cela se termine. En plus, aller à une soirée avec seulement des ados encore au lycée... j'étais un peu effrayé à cette idée.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » a demandé mon père avec un grand sourire au lèvres,

« Pas encore. » ai-je annoncé avant de continuer tout en lui rendant un petit sourire discret, « Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

« J'ai hâte d'être à cette soirée. Tu penses quoi de cette robe ? » a répondu mon père en prenant une robe d'un bleu éclatant qui n'était pas trop longue dans mon armoire et la tendant devant moi.

« Ce n'est pas un bal de promos papa » ai-je dis en riant

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en robe. Ça me manque un peu. Tu ne veux pas faire ça pour moi ? » a-t-il demandé en me faisant de grands yeux malheureux, comme le chat dans _Shrek_.

« Ce n'est pas trop mon truc... mais si tu y tiens, alors allons-y ! » ai-je répondu en essayant de faire un sourire crédible sur mon visage.

« Tu es la meilleure ! » a dit mon père en me donnant la robe avant de me laisser un léger bisous sur le front. « Je reviens » a-t-il annoncé ensuite.

J'ai une fois de plus soupiré en fixant la robe pendant que mon père quittait la pièce. Décidément, je fais vraiment tout pour lui faire plaisir. J'espérais que cette robe m'allait toujours depuis le temps. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de la réessayer depuis le bal de promo. Il était donc temps pour moi de la remettre, j'eus horrible sentiment et la gorge nouée en l'enfilant, cette robe me rappelait beaucoup trop de choses, pas forcément amusantes.

Quelques secondes plus tard mon père était de retour dans ma chambre et a eu l'incroyable chance de me voir dans cette robe que j'ai uniquement porté pour mon bal de promo. Je l'avais acheté spécialement pour cette occasion chez un tailleur très doué. Mon père avait adoré me voir dans celle-ci. J'y était allé avec cette fille qui me plaisait, j'étais terriblement amoureuse d'elle, et elle m'a quitté le soir même pour me dire que je n'était qu'une « phase ». Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer ce soir là, et je fus pendant des mois cette fille antisocial, passant son temps à éviter toute forme de relations amoureuses avec qui que ce soit. Cette fille s'appelle Ally et est probablement la personne que je déteste le plus sur cette terre à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. J'y pense encore parfois, et il m'arrive d'y penser tellement que je me remet à pleurer.

« Je sais que tu m'apprécies énormément, et moi aussi. Du moins c'était le cas. Mais tu n'étais qu'une phase pour moi. Crois-moi ça me brise le cœur de te dire tout cela, mais c'est terminé entre nous. Je me suis rendue compte, un peu tard peut être, que j'étais encore et toujours étonnamment proche d'Alex. C'est avec lui que je dois être, parce qu'il me rend heureuse. Je suis vraiment désolé Reagan, vraiment. Mais ça ne pouvait de toute façon pas marché. Tu ne vas même pas à l'université... et je viens de réaliser, que je ne suis pas lesbienne. Tu n'étais qu'une phase.» C'est ce que cette fille m'avait dit le soir du bal. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ce soir là ? C'est cruel. Quelle sans cœur !

Depuis je vis dans l'affreux regret d'y être allée. Ce fus la pire nuit de ma vie et mon bal a totalement été gâché alors que j'y tenais énormément. D'un côté c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être dure étant donné que je n'allais pas à l'université comme elle, mais ça pouvait marcher. Je le sentais. J'avais mon permis de conduire, alors où était le réel problème ? C'était une simple excuse, elle essayait seulement de donner une raison valable pour me plaquer. Elle aurait pu simplement s'arrêter quand elle a parlé de son ex petit ami, le message était déjà assez clair. Mais elle a continué en disant que je n'étais qu'une phase et cela m'a déchiré le cœur. Elle m'a laissé seule hors du bal avec cette robe, pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps...

Cette robe était belle, mais après l'avoir enfilée, je me remémorais cette nuit là. Encore et encore... alors que mon père me regardait émerveillé. Il m'a fait un tas de compliments avant de repartir hors de ma chambre. Je crois qu'il a oublié la dernière fois que je l'avais mise. C'est la mémoire des gens de son âge... Je me regardais dans le miroir, pensive, le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer ce soir. Mais j'ignorais si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Cela m'effrayais un peu.

Ensuite, j'ai du me changer à nouveau pour aller travailler. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'université pour le simple fait que les cours et moi, ça faisait 2. Rien ne m'ennuyait plus. Je préférais bouger. Encore une fois : j'ai préféré faire simple et accepter le premier boulot venu à moi par le billet d'internet. Je m'occupe du service à des occasions spéciales, soirées de riches trop feignants pour servir leur boissons eux-mêmes par exemple. Mais ça évite à mon père de me donner de l'argent de poche, et je suis enfin un peu plus indépendante et je peux m'acheter mes propres habits maintenant. Même si je vis toujours avec mon père, j'économise pour pouvoir me payer mon propre appartement. Aussi, il y a peu j'ai commencé à me porter volontaire pour faire DJ à des soirées. Des gens peuvent me contacter sur internet également et me proposer de travailler tel jour, tel heure, tel endroit... et je fais cela gratuitement. C'est l'une des rare chose qui ne m'ennuie pas. J'adore ça en fait. Et j'ai souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des gens... Je me suis faite énormément d'amis depuis que j'ai commencé, des amis très cool et ouverts d'esprit.

Ce soir mon père voulait que je rencontre son collègue, sa fille avec ses amis... Il ne m'a pas parlé du fait que je pourrai éventuellement être DJ. Peut-être qu'ils en ont déjà un... ou qu'il n'y en a pas tout simplement.

Aujourd'hui je devais être de service de 13h à 15h à une Bar Mitsvah, c'était la première fois que je travaillais pour une telle occasion. J'avais assez hâte de voir ça. Je me suis donc préparée, je suis montée dans ma voiture, mis le contact et me suis mise en route. Sur le chemin j'ai croisé un jeune garçon, brun, tête baissée, il était plutôt mignon. Il avait aussi l'air déprimé. Il a voulu traversé la route alors que le feu pour piétons était au rouge. Je me suis arrêtée en criant et suis sortie de la voiture pour lui hurler dessus, c'est clairement de ma nature.

« Mais tu es fous ? Regardes un peu ce que tu fais ! » ai-je crié en me dirigeant vers lui et refermant ma portière violemment.

Il a relevé la tête vers moi, l'air un peu perdu avant de répondre

« oh euh je suis vraiment désolé je pensais un peu trop... »

« J'espère que ce à quoi tu penses est important parce que j'ai faillis te rentrer dedans ! » ai-je dis

« Oui... Ma petite... mon ex-petite amie a invité mon meilleur ami à une soirée et je ne sais pas si je devrais y aller aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème mais c'est plutôt intéressant. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas y aller ? » ai-je demandé intriguée, avec quelques voitures klaxonnant dernière nous, je me suis retourné et leur ai tendu mon doigt du milieu avec un air de tueuse alors que le garçon commençait à expliquer la situation :

« Parce que je suis censé être en colère après elle mais... je l'aime. Et je ne suis pas tout à fait innocent dans ce qu'il s'est passé...Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il faut que la situation s'arrange parce qu'elle me manque malgré ce qu'elle a fait... et ce que j'ai fais. Je suis prêt à la pardonner. J'espère qu'elle le pourra aussi... je me sens mal et la culpabilité est en train de me tuer. »

« Ça a l'air bien trop compliqué. Mais vas-y et essaies d'arranger les choses. »

« Oui... vous bloquez la route.» a-t-il répondu en regardant derrière moi pour compter le nombre de personnes qui attendaient en râlant et klaxonnant les uns après les autres formant une très belle harmonie, j'aurais pu facilement remixer cela et en faire le meilleur hit de l'été.

« Appelles-moi Reagan. Et oui tu as raison je devrais y aller. Sinon je vais créer la 3ème guerre mondiale. »

« Moi c'est Liam. A la prochaine. Merci du conseil. » a-t-il dit.

« Pas de quoi. » ai-je hurlé alors que je me redirigeais vers ma voiture avant de repartir à toute vitesse laissant échapper une énorme fumée de ma voiture pour embêter encore plus les gens qui étaient derrière. J'adorais faire ce genre de choses, surtout à des gens que je ne reverrais certainement pas. 19 ans et demi et je suis toujours une ado dans ma tête. La poisse.

Je riais en observant la tête de la personne qui se trouvait dans la voiture juste derrière.

« Pauvre gosse. » ai-je murmuré en regardant dans le rétroviseur, toujours riant de cette même personne qui avait du subir l'affreux et plus gros pet de voiture que toute l'histoire n'ai jamais connue. Je ne savais même pas si mon conseil était bon. Mais je m'en fichais. Je n'allais probablement même pas le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas me blâmer.

Mon service s'était très bien passé. J'ai trouvé cela intéressant de participer à des traditions différentes des miennes. Le temps est passé vite, c'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on s'amuse bien malheureusement... J'espérais que la soirée à laquelle j'allais ce soir allait également passer rapidement. J'ai toujours la boule au ventre à l'idée de me rendre à une soirée ou je ne connaîs absolument personne, et avec plein d'ados boutonneux en manque de sexe, se bagarrant pour la dernière bière dans le frigo.

Je suis repassée à la maison pour me laver, me changer, me maquiller et me faire une coiffure typique à la Reagan avant de partir avec mon père pour la soirée chez les Raudenfeld. Mon père m'a laissé prendre ma voiture alors qu'il prenait aussi la sienne, comme ça je pourrai rentrer quand je le voudrai. Même si je doutais que je partirai très tard. Mais on ne sait jamais, la vie est pleine de surprise. Comme la surprise que j'ai eu en voyant le garçon que j'ai rencontré ce matin se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison où avait lieu la fête. J'aurais du me douter que quand Liam avait parlé de soirée, c'était évidemment celle où j'allais également. La poisse. Si cela ne se passe pas bien entre lui et sa petite amie, je me sentirais définitivement mal, pour moi et pour lui. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour donner des conseils, je le sais. Mais je ne pensais pas le revoir.

«_eh merde, merde merde..._». Ai-je murmuré embarrassée

Il s'est ensuite retourné dans ma direction, il avait des fleurs. Le lover typique. Il m'a lancé un air surpris mais n'a pas dit un mot. Nous avons frappé à la porte en même temps et le collègue de mon père a ouvert la porte pour nous accueillir.

« Salut mon pote ! Je suppose que c'est ta fille ! Enchanté, moi c'est Troy. Tu dois être Reagan » a-t-il dit en souriant et nous laissant passer la porte pour entrer.

Il n'y avait pour le moment que 6 personnes dans la maison : Dont une personne qui me plaisait particulièrement. Je la trouvais magnifique. Elle a de merveilleux yeux verts et de beaux cheveux blonds. Elle portait un t-shirt avec des donuts, prouvant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'une soirée aurait lieu chez elle ce soir en son honneur... ou plutôt pour que son père regagne une place correcte dans son cœur. Elle semblait assez mal à l'aise, ne savait pas trop quoi faire en nous voyant tous débarqué... parfois elle lançait de légers regards gênés à son père et à sa soit-dite meilleure amie, Karma. Je la trouvais adorable comme ça. D'ailleurs, elle et Karma semblaient être vraiment en froid, elles ne se parlaient pas. Je m'approchais d'elle en me disant que cette soirée allait finalement être cool et lui dit avec un petit sourire timide : « Au fait, je m'appelle Reagan. Et tu es ? »

« Amy, enchantée. » a-t-elle répondu en me rendant un sourire et les yeux fixés sur moi. Son sourire était si beau, son regard également... je pouvais me perdre dans ses yeux, la regarder pendant des heures sans même m'ennuyer. J'étais sous le charme. Je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis des mois, même des années. Et je sentais mon cœur battre si fort... que j'aurais pu m'évanouir rien qu'en la regardant. Je voulais la connaître mieux. Elle était si belle...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre un peu différent des autres et également plus long.**

**J'aimerais expliquer certaines choses qui m'ont poussée à introduire Reagan pour celui-ci :**

**Tout d'abord je trouvais le personnage de Reagan intéressant et ne voulais pas passer à côté. En plus cela me permettait de faire une pause avec l'histoire qu'il y avait entre Amy, Karma etc... et créer encore plus de suspens. J'étais vraiment inspirée pour ce chapitre et j'en suis plutôt fière. J'ai trouvé ça super d'introduire Reagan de cette manière et puis pour une fois, nous avons enfin changé de journée XD.**

**-J'ai donc tout réécrit à son sujet (étant donné la façon dont la fanfiction a commencé, je devais changer la façon dont elles se rencontrent etc... mais j'ai gardé certaines infos provenant de la saison 2). Reagan entre donc définitivement dans cette histoire et j'espère que malgré cela vous continuerez de lire et que vous ne serez pas déçu. En plus cela pourrait créer une autre histoire en parallèle, ne parlant que de Reagan. C'est un projet qui me tiens à cœur. Si vous avez plus de questions vous pouvez poster une review ou me contacter sur mon twitter ( Dreamelie61). Merci encore et n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fanfic! x**

**Cela ne signifie pas que cette fanfiction n'est plus une fanfiction KARMY.**

**Merci à Mat :D **


	9. Chapitre 8 part 2

**A/N : Hey, donc voilà le chapitre 8 partie 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis énormément posée la question à propos de à qui devrait être le prochain point de vue et finalement j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que faire une partie 2 avec le pdv de Reagan serait mieux. Croyez moi j'ai fais pour le mieux en écrivant la suite plutôt qu'un chapitre 9 directement. Bref, j'espère que vous allez tout de même aimer. J'ai le sentiment qu'il sera long, mais bien. J'avais crée un poll demandant si cette fanfic devait être karmy ou reamy mais j'ai en fait une petite idée qui permettrait à tout le monde d'être satisfait ! Continuez de lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite,**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews et vos messages sur twitter. Ça me fait très plaisir et me motive à écrire et faire mieux ! x**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Reagan._

Nous avons attendu patiemment les autres invités pendant environ 15 minutes, je me plaisais à regarder Amy qui n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir participer à une soirée surprise organisée par son père et sa « meilleure amie ». Karma et Amy semblent être en froid et la tension entre les deux jeunes filles était palpable. Parfois Amy me lançait des regards assez désespérés à chaque nouvel invité qu'elle ne semblait pas connaître énormément. A chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers moi et me fixait avec ses beaux yeux verts, j'avais ce drôle d'effet dans mon estomac... Ce ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, je ne me doutais en aucun cas que ce soir était LE SOIR où j'allais finalement tomber amoureuse à nouveau... d'une adolescente. On m'a toujours dit : « tu trouveras quelqu'un quand tu t'y attendra le moins, » je croyais que c'était du gros n'importe quoi, qu'il fallait que je fasse des efforts et que je me lance à la recherche d'une jeune, belle et intelligente femme au sourire charmeur un peu partout jusqu'à trouver la bonne. J'avais l'impression de faire une grosse enquête dans l'unique but de tomber amoureuse... Et aujourd'hui alors que je ne m'y attendait pas, elle est là. Juste à côté de moi...

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de la regarder, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, totalement épanouie par celle-ci, quand soudain Amy a commencée à m'adresser la parole, me faisant l'effet d'un réveil soudain et imprévu, comme quand je devais me réveillée le matin pour allée au lycée...

« Alors... ça ne t'embête pas d'être ici ? Je veux dire, tu es plus âgée et nous avons presque tous entre 15 et 16 ans... c'est plutôt gênant... » a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers moi et en fronçant les sourcils en voyant mon regard se détacher d'elle rapidement et ma gorge se raclant. J'avais un air très embarrassé et je lançais de petits regards furtifs tout autour de moi avant de me retourner à nouveau vers elle.

« Il y a toujours ton père ainsi que le mien... si jamais vous êtes trop ennuyants et immatures comme je l'étais à votre âge alors je m'incrusterai dans la conversation encore plus emmerdante de pères célibataires sur les voitures et autre conneries masculines, » ai-je plaisanté avec un léger sourire sur le visage, relevant légèrement un sourcil en regardant Amy dans les yeux avant de mordre ma lèvre du bas et continuer plus sérieusement, « Non, je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Cette soirée est en fait mieux que je l'aurais imaginée, » ai-je dis alors qu'Amy me lançait un regard interrogateur avant de répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a faite changer d'avis à propos de cette désastreuse soirée organisée par un père célibataire et une meilleure amie dont je suis tombée amoureuse et qui m'a brisé le cœur ? » m'a-t-elle demandée alors qu'elle fixait l'autre jeune fille du regard.

« C'est encore plus intéressant maintenant... Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de drama ce soir, c'est cool ! » ai-je répondu en regardant à mon tour la meilleure amie d'Amy qui invitait les dernières personnes à rentrer, ne voulant pas effrayer Amy en lui avouant déjà qu'ELLE était la raison de ce changement soudain.

« Et encore ce n'est pas le seul drama, ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi n'est rien comparé au reste, » a-t-elle poursuivie en se retournant vers moi et m'observant alors que je continuais de fixer l'autre jeune fille du regard. Je me posais beaucoup de questions après la révélation d'Amy et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander si cela signifiait qu'elle était gay.

C'est à ce moment là que je ressentais une sorte de pression sur Amy, comme si elle voulait absolument éviter la question, elle semblait perdue et lançait des regards rapides et désespérés tout autour d'elle, comme si elle recherchait quelqu'un. Quand elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, son père qui s'approchait d'elle lentement lui a coupa la parole en disant : « Coucou ma puce, alors comment tu trouves Reagan... mignonne n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me suis sentie très gênée et ce n'était rien comparé a l'angoisse que je sentais chez Amy.

Amy a ouvert légèrement la bouche et a répondu en bégayant un peu « Qu..qu.. quoi ? pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Elle lança de petits regards entre moi et son père de nombreuses fois avant que son père lui réponde en riant.

« Amy je sais que tu es gay. Ta mère me l'a dit. Je sais que cela semble étrange de sa part, mais elle me l'a dit. C'est toujours ta mère tu sais. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment choqué pour tout t'avouer, j'avais certain doutes. C'est en partie pour cela que Reagan est ici ce soir, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour toi de la rencontrer. Cependant ta mère ne m'a pas tout raconté sur la façon dont tout cela s'est produit, j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà une petite amie... » a-t-il annoncé avec un léger sourire sur le visage en observant Amy qui lança rapidement un regard vers Karma qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière les derniers invités. Amy s'est ensuite retournée pour fixer son père, visiblement choquée et incroyablement rassurée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire et a uniquement laissé s'échapper un petit « Oh... ».

Dans tous les cas, j'avais donc eu la réponse à ma question : Amy était bel et bien gay et ce qui signifiait que j'avais une chance... si seulement elle n'était plus éperdument amoureuse de Karma. Je n'avais rien contre celle-ci, excepté un petit sentiment de jalousie... J'avais l'impression que Karma était un obstacle m'empêchant de conquérir Amy et je devais en savoir plus sur leur passé à toute les deux. Je me fichais totalement de tous les autres dramas qu'il y avait dans la vie d'Amy : pour moi, une seule chose était importante, et c'était d'être sa petite amie.

Amy m'a lancé un regard perplexe, qui m'a fait sourire me mordre les lèvres doucement. Elle a ensuite prit son père par le bras pour pouvoir lui parler en privé et le dirigea vers la cuisine. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire en attendant lorsqu'un jeune homme, qui était sans aucun doute 100% gay s'approcha de moi en me saluant bruyamment.

« Hey ! Alors tu es lesbienne ? » a-t-il crié sans aucun tact, ce qui m'a surpris étant donné que je ne le connais pas. Il avait les cheveux noirs, il était plutôt mince et un style très particulier. Un slim noir lui moulant les jambes avec des baskets montantes très classes. Il avait un simple tshirt blanc laissant paraître ses épaules. Il avait un corps de rêve pouvant rendre jalouses un nombre énorme de filles.

En voyant mon regard surpris et interrogateur, il a poursuivit en se présentant en tant que Shane, meilleur ami d'Amy et m'a sourit.

« J'espère que tu auras une chance parce que j'adore ton style et tes cheveux violets. Très chic. Je suis sure que tu es son style. Karma a du soucis à ce faire... » a-t-il dit en analysant mes fringues de haut en bas et les touchant pour examiner leur texture.

Je le regardais intriguée avant de répondre,

« Comment tu sais que je suis lesbienne? » ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il lança un soupir et répondit comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Oh s'il-te plaît. Ne me dis pas que l'énorme engin garé sur le trottoir devant la maison d'Amy composé de plusieurs autocollants _sooo_ _gay_ à l'arrière n'est pas à toi ? Tu es le genre de personne à conduire ce genre de voiture. Tu as l'air d'être une de ces DJ qu'on voit souvent à des soirées underground et je t'ai vu dévorer Amy du regard. Je suis comme un radar, tu ne peut me tromper, » a-t-il indiqué avec un air supérieur mais blagueur en me montrant du doigt de haut en bas.

J'ai ris en le voyant ai répondu :

« Eh bien... tu es doué. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas de doutes sur le fait que tu sois gay non plus. Très chic les fringues. Bravo. »

« merci ! C'est compliqué d'avoir du style ici apparemment, » a-t-il fait remarqué en réponse et a continué, « Je veux dire, regardes tous ces gens. Aucun style particulier, on a l'impression qu'ils se copient tous entre eux et qu'ils ne sont pas eux-même. »

J'ai observé un peu autour de moi et ai acquiescé en me rendant compte qu'il avait raison. Beaucoup se ressemblaient, aucun style particulier, rien ne changeant vraiment. Bien sur ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, mais pour certains c'était le cas et c'était très décevant. Les gens trop normaux sont ennuyants, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se copient entre eux. Pourquoi ne choisissent-t-ils pas leur affaires parce qu'ils les aiment tout simplement ? C'est le genre de chose que je trouve stupide. Ces gens sont stupides. Ce sont des toutous ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'être eux-même pour ne pas être juger. J'aurais pu en faire un débat avec Shane, mais j'ai finalement changé de sujet.

« Et moi aussi j'espère avoir une chance avec Amy. Je ne sais encore rien d'elle et cette fille là bas, » ai-je débuté avant que Shane me coupe la parole en prononçant le prénom de celle-ci,

« Karma, » a-t-il dit même si je le savais déjà,

« Karma ai-je répété, cette fille semble avoir une histoire avec Amy et j'ai peur qu'elle soit un obstacle. »

Shane gémit avant de poursuivre,

« C'est définitivement un obstacle, » a-t-il répondu comme si cela sautait aux yeux et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, « Amy est tombé amoureuse d'elle alors qu'elles faisaient semblant d'être lesbiennes... enfin Karma faisait semblant... pour être populaire... bref Amy est tombé amoureuse d'elle et apparemment Karma lui a brisé le cœur et Liam lui en veut d'avoir fait semblant et _blablablabla_... tellement de dramas que c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Tu serais surprise si tu savais tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre lycée. » Shane lança un soupir en regardant rapidement sur son téléphone et le remettant discrètement dans la poche arrière de son slim. Il n'avait reçu aucun messages, et je suppose qu'il n'attendait que d'en recevoir un. Mais je n'en ai rien dit et ai décidé de maintenir le sujet précédent,

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt confus dans la mienne aussi maintenant...» ai-je dit en fronçant les sourcils et en poursuivant, « donc Amy est Karma ne sont pas ensembles... ? » ai-je demandé curieusement avec une once d'espoir en attendant la réponse de Shane qui avait l'air un peu absent, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Pas que je sache, elles ont l'air d'être ensemble d'après toi ? » a-t-il demandé en me fixant du regard, attendant patiemment une réponse de ma part.

« Totalement pas, » ai-je dis en rigolant et en continuant, « Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier Karma... ce qui ne me surprend pas d'un côté... faire semblant d'être lesbienne ? C'est déroutant. »

Shane a fait les yeux ronds en se sentant enfin comprit « Je sais ! Et oui c'est en particulier pour cela que je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça. Elle est la raison de beaucoup de dramas au final... » a-t-il répondu plus sérieusement en la fixant du regard alors qu'elle parlait à Liam. Shane eut un air choqué, m'a adressé seulement un petit « On se parle plus tard, » tourna les talons et se précipita vers eux comme pour les stopper.

Quant à moi j'ai regardé un peu partout autour de moi dans l'espoir qu'Amy revienne, cependant j'ai du attendre encore 10 minutes avant de me diriger avec tout le monde au salon où la musique commençait. C'était de la musique électro, il y avait de bons mixes et des musiques récentes avec de très bons artistes variés. Amy se tenait debout et regardait tout le monde, ennuyée. La plupart des gens commençaient à aller se servir à boire et d'autres allaient danser. Je me suis sentie soulagée à la vue d'Amy et impatiente d'allée lui parler à nouveau. Je suis allée me prendre de quoi boire et j'ai pris un autre gobelet pour Amy. Avant de me diriger lentement vers elle, j'ai pris une longue respiration en essayant de garder mon calme et agir naturellement. Amy m'a remarquée alors que je m'approchais et m'a lancé un sourire, surprise à la vue des deux verres en plastique dans mes mains. Je fus soulagée quand c'est elle qui a débuté la conversation.

« Tu veux vraiment être saoule et oublier cette soirée catastrophique j'ai l'impression, » Amy blagua en tendant un bras pour que je lui donne le gobelet avant de poursuivre, « Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça pour moi, on se connaît à peine. »

« Simple pitié. Tu en as plus besoin que moi donc les deux verres sont pour toi. J'attends juste que tu termines le premier avant de te donner le deuxième. A moins que je ne puisse pas résister à l'envie de goutter à cette merveilleuse boisson dont je suis accro... Ce fut un plaisir de vous servir votre majesté, » ai-je plaisanté en me penchant en avant et plaçant une main en bas du dos et l'autre sur le ventre en étant bien attentif à ne pas renverser le contenu du gobelet par terre. Quand je me suis redressée Amy fronça les sourcils en riant suite au geste stupide que je venais de faire avant de réagir à ce que je venais de dire.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas vraiment accro, » a-t-elle débuté en fixant l'autre verre qui se trouvait dans ma main, « après mes récentes expériences je sais que l'alcool peut créer encore plus de drames qu'il n'y avait avant... » a-t-elle annoncé en prenant une gorgée dans son verre et jetant un regard rapidement au fond de la pièce où Karma se trouvait et celle-ci se retourna directement vers Amy après avoir senti que quelqu'un l'observait. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Karma se dirige vers nous et nous salut d'un petit « hey » et en levant sa main gauche craintivement avec un sourire en coin très discret.

Amy et moi réciproquions le geste et le silence qui suivit fut très stressant. Les deux jeunes filles n'arrivaient pas trop à se regarder dans les yeux et ne disaient absolument pas un mot. Les deux soupiraient fortement. Je ne pouvais plus rester plantée là à rien dire alors c'est moi qui ai brisé le silence en forçant les deux filles à se tourner vers moi et parler.

« Alors euh... tu es la meilleure amie d'Amy c'est ça ? » ai-je demandé incertaine, « je peux vous laisser discuter entre vous si je vous dérange... »

« Non ça va, » Amy répondit « tu peux rester... »

« Tu es sûre ? » ai-je demandé en regardant entre Amy et Karma répétitivement en attendant une réponse.

Amy hocha la tête alors que Karma n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

Je suis donc restée entre les deux jeune filles pendant un moment avec pour seule occupation la boisson qui se trouvait entre mes mains.

Après quelques minutes passées à se lancer des regards et à boire, Karma a enfin décidé de parler.

« Amy tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir trop longtemps. J'ignorais que tu m'aimais. J'ai couché avec Liam sans te prévenir oui mais je... » Karma s'arrêta lorsqu'Amy est partie rapidement et monta les escaliers, me laissant seule avec Karma. Elle me regarda désespérée avant de m'adresser la parole, « Désolé si c'était étrange... J'aimerais juste qu'Amy me pardonne et qu'on soit amies à nouveau comme avant... » Karma prononça tristement en baissant la tête.

Je lui lança un regard compatissant avant de répondre gentiment,

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux est compliqué mais si tu veux toujours être là pour elle en tant qu'amie malgré ses sentiments pour toi alors elle te pardonnera de lui avoir brisé le cœur. Au moins tu le regrettes et c'est mieux que si tu l'avais totalement abandonnée parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. D''un côté ça risque d'être dure pour vous deux... elle va mettre du temps à passer à autre chose mais parce qu'elle t'aime elle ne voudra que ton bonheur croit moi, tu devrais lui laisser du temps... et l'aider à passer à côté. Il faut la comprendre tu es sa meilleure amie, elle est amoureuse de toi et tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Mais en plus tu es amoureuse d'un mec et tu lui à caché ta relation. Au fond elle ne pourra jamais te détester. D'ici un jour ou deux tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Entre toi et Liam mais également avec Amy. » ai-je dit alors que Karma me lança un regard interrogateur lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom « Liam » sortir de ma bouche.

« Entre moi et Liam ? » a-t-elle demandé en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée.

« J'ai rencontré Liam aujourd'hui. Il m'a parlé un peu de toi et je peux t'assurer qu'il te pardonnera d'avoir fait semblant d'être lesbienne, » ai-je dit.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Liam t'a tout raconté ? » m'a-t-elle demandé, choquée que j'en sache autant sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Non, Liam m'a juste demandé s'il devait aller à cette soirée et te pardonner pour ce que tu as fais. Cependant j'ignorais ce que tu avais fait avant que Shane me raconte en partie toute l'histoire il y a quelques heures avant que la soirée débute, » ai-je raconté avant de poursuivre, « C'était plutôt compliqué de suivre au passage... ce que tu as fait n'est pas très cool, mais j'ai de la compassion et j'espère qu'Amy sera heureuse. Même si ça veut dire qu'elle doit être amie avec toi. »

Karma avait un air choquée mais n'a pas pu répondre car Liam était arrivé derrière elle et lui a demandé timidement s'ils pouvaient parler. Ils se sont alors éloignés en me laissant seule et totalement perdue, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Après quelque secondes de réflexion, j'ai décidé de monter voir Amy pour savoir si elle allait bien. J'ai laissé mon gobelet sur une table pas loin et ai quitté la pièce où la plupart des invités étaient occupés à boire et à danser sans même remarquer qu'Amy n'était même plus là. Je suis passée prêt de Liam et Karma et tout avait l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre entre eux. C'était rapide. Liam est parti parler à Shane et Karma s'est perdue dans la foule pour aller se servir à boire à nouveau.

En arrivant à l'étage supérieur, j'ai lancé des regards un peu partout autour de moi pour essayer de trouver la chambre d'Amy. Ce n'était pas très compliqué et l'ai trouvé rapidement, la porte de sa chambre étant ouverte et Amy étant allongée sur son lit le regard vide.

Je me suis approchée en direction de sa porte et j'ai frappé doucement en lui demandant si elle allait bien.

« La situation était trop étrange... mais ça va. » a-t-elle répondue tristement.

Je me suis dirigée vers son lit et me suis assise à ses pieds.

« Je comprends... mais tout vas rentrer dans l'ordre. » ai-je prononcé avec un léger sourire sur le visage à la vue d'Amy allongée sur le côté, la tête sur son oreiller. Amy s'est tournée un petit peu, s'est relevée un peu sur ses coudes pour qu'elle puisse mieux me voir. J'ai posé une main réconfortante sur son genoux et Amy a reprit :

« Comment tu le sais ? » a-t-elle demandé en me fixant, j'ai tourné la tête vers elle, mes yeux marrons rencontrant ses beaux yeux verts.

« Karma essaies de se faire pardonner. Tu devrais lui parler. Malgré ses erreurs elle reste ta meilleure amie. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a fait était bien et qu'elle mérite d'être pardonnée, mais vous avez toute les deux besoin de ça. » ai-je répondu en souriant et en regardant en direction de mes mains qui étaient posaient sur mes genoux.

Amy n'a rien dit, elle s'est contentée de me regarder pendant quelques minutes alors que j'ignorais moi-même ce que je faisais exactement. Je savais que Karma était un obstacle. Que les chances qu'Amy tombe amoureuse de moi étaient moindre. Je le savais parfaitement, et c'est ce qui me rendait triste. Il fallait que j'attende qu'Amy passe à autre chose et je ne savais pas si je pourrais. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il se passerait après cette soirée. Peut-être rien. Ce soir Amy avait besoin de quelqu'un totalement extérieur à toute ces histoires, et cette personne c'était moi. Je savais depuis que je l'ai vue que si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, pour lui donner des conseils ou juste pour avoir une épaule sur qui pleurer, je le ferais volontiers. Tout ça avait l'air d'un conte de fée. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, pourquoi je suis montée dans sa chambre. Tout s'est passé si vite et je suis éperdument amoureuse d'elle maintenant. Et Amy le savait. Elle l'a su dès qu'elle m'a vue lui apporter son verre plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais elle n'était pas prête d'oublier Karma et je le savais aussi.

Amy s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a demandé à quoi je pensais, je n'ai rien dis, j'ai tourné la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux à nouveau et encore une fois aujourd'hui, je sentais mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine rien qu'à la vue de ses yeux.

« _Merde, _» j'ai pensé et Amy m'a coupé de mes pensées en essayant de m'embrasser. Elle s'est penchée prêt de moi et je l'ai repoussée presque directement alors que sa bouche était juste devant la mienne, « désolée, » ai-je prononcé doucement en poussant lentement sa poitrine avec une main et tournant ma tête vers mes genoux à nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu... » Amy débuta mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« Tu n'es pas prête de passer à autre chose au sujet de Karma et je le sais parce que tu as essayé de m'embrasser désespérément comme si tes sentiments allaient disparaître d'un coup. Tu as le cœur brisé Amy et c'est déjà assez de dégâts, tu n'as pas besoin de briser le mien également pour tenter de te sentir mieux. Tu te sentirais très mal si tu brisais le pauvre cœur d'une merveilleuse fille comme moi, » ai-je plaisanté en retournant mon regard vers le sien, « si un jour tu as finalement passé à autre chose, appelles-moi. » ai-je terminé avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Je n'ai pas ton numéro, » a-t-elle prononcé, n'essayant pas de me contredire parce qu'elle savait que j'avais raison. Elle était consciente qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Et je ne lui en voulais pas.

Je lui ai sourit à nouveau et ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche pour qu'elle entre son numéro alors qu'elle me tendit le sien pour que je rentre le mien. Une fois fait, j'ai laissé Amy alors que Karma attendait devant la porte pour pouvoir lui parler. Quand je suis sortie de sa chambre Karma s'est approchée d'Amy lentement et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse d'avoir pu aider. J'étais heureuse parce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais rencontré une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, et qui en plus me rendait folle.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, j'ai entendu Liam parler à quelqu'un dans la pièce à côté. Je me suis tournée pour regarder rapidement, il discutait avec une jeune fille blonde avec un style particulier mais très féminin. Ils ne semblaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde et n'avaient pas l'air très contents. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils parlaient de secrets. Ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment surprise étant donné le nombre de dramas qu'il devait y avoir. Je ne suis pas restée plantée là très longtemps, juste quelques secondes et je suis descendue. Je suis allée prévenir mon père que je rentrais, prétendant être fatiguée à même pas onze heure. Je repris ma veste, sortis de la maison, lanças un regard rapidement en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Amy. Elle et Karma se faisait un câlin. Je souris avant de repartir vers ma voiture.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je me suis vêtu de mon pyjama, plongea dans mon lit. J'étais pensive et je fixais le plafond longuement. Je ne savais pas si quoi que ce soit se passerait entre moi et Amy, mais je savais une chose, cette soirée était magique. Je me suis souris à moi-même en me remémorant cette nuit lorsque soudain j'ai senti mon téléphone vibrer juste à côté de moi, me coupant rapidement de mes pensées et me ramenant à la réalité.

J'ai pris l'objet entre mes mains et jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran, un message était affiché. C'était un simple mot et un smiley, mais pour moi c'était bien plus que ça. C'était une possibilité. La possibilité qu'Amy puisse au moins être mon amie. Et je savais que j'allais bien dormir, rien qu'en lisant ce petit « _merci :)_».

* * *

**A/N : Donc voilà, j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire cette partie, j'ai peu dormi et j'ai essayé de le publier le plus vite possible parce que vous avez trop attendu donc désolé s'il y a des fautes ou que c'est incompréhensible parfois...Tout le drama entre Amy/Karma/Liam est compliqué à géré et j'avoue que j'étais un peu perdue... J'espère que vous l'êtes moins que moi lol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement changé le personnage de Reagan, ugh. Mais je pense que c'est parce que j'ai dû tout modifier à propos d'elle (et Amy), donc on verra avec la suite. J'ai énormément de choses à faire et n'ai pas toujours le temps pour écrire mais apprécie toujours autant cette fanfiction et j'espère que la qualité de ce chapitre vaut le temps que j'ai passé à le produire. Le prochain point de vue sera celui de Shane ou Karma je pense mais rien de sure. x**


	10. Chapitre 9

**A/N : Hey ! Donc encore une fois désolé ce chapitre a prit un peu de temps à être écrit mais je pense que ça va. Je m'en sors pas mal alors qu'il y a les cours et il faut le dire : mon emploi du temps est compliqué tout comme mes journées lol. Mes prochains chapitres prendront peut-être plus de temps pour être écrit donc désolé en avance. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier correctement s'il y avait des fautes, donc encore une fois, désolé en avance pour toute les fautes potentielles. J'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne (karmy) lecture !**

* * *

_Dans la tête de Karma. _

J'ai appelé Oliver de là où je me tenais pour remplir mon gobelet d'eau histoire de ne pas trop souffrir demain matin d'un horrible mal de tête. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas de moi avec un verre de carton rouge dans la main droite, discutant avec quelques personnes. Il ne semblait pas trop content d'être ici, ce doit être plutôt compliqué pour un antisocial de son genre. Je ne pensais même pas l'avoir invité, il l'a probablement su par quelqu'un, mais peu importe, il était là, pour Amy je suppose. Contrairement à moi, Amy savait qu'Oliver l'aimait beaucoup, mais contrairement à elle, il ne l'avait pas vraiment caché non plus.

Il n'a même pas tourné la tête suite à mon appel, alors je me suis rapprochée de lui en le saluant.

« Salut, Oliver. Tu es venu... » ai-je dis en lui adressant un grand sourire pour ne pas paraître trop gênée de sa présence ce soir.

« Oui, tu remercieras le tumblr du lycée pour l'info. » a-t-il répondu, n'ayant toujours pas tourné la tête pour me regarder, continuant de faire semblant d'être intéressé par ce que les autres ados autour de lui racontaient: en jugeant les tenus de ces personnes ainsi que leur façon de parler, ça devait être les geeks intellos du lycée qui lui contaient leur exploits sur le dernier jeu online téléchargé totalement légalement le jour même de sa sortie. Cela dit, Oliver pourrait faire parti de leur groupe plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait, son style vestimentaire est digne du leur. Cependant, il est évident que ce n'est pas son genre, lui, c'est quelqu'un de discret, peut-être même totalement invisible au lycée. Tandis qu'eux, étant ceux qui seraient, dans un établissement scolaire autre que le notre, ceux sur qui l'on crache à longueur de journée; ce qui signifie qu'ici, ils sont populaires. Cela ne les rend pas plus intéressant: le visage d'Oliver essayant avec une lutte acharnée de comprendre leur vocabulaire digne du geek en est la preuve.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé directement... je t'ai oublié... » me suis-je excusée gentiment, ce n'était pas faux, je n'avais totalement pas pensé à l'inviter. Il est tellement invisible dans la cour du lycée que je doute que ce soit possible de le trouver, même en le voulant du plus profond du cœur. Je me demande comment serait sa vie si Amy ne l'avait pas rejeté. Peut-être aurait-il été un peu plus sociable en raison de sa popularité ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de survivre à cela de toute manière, ni à ça, ni à tout le drama se passant tout autour de nous, alors il vaudrait mieux le tenir à l'écart du Titanic prêt à couler dans un océan de regrets et de disputes.

Oliver semblait ne pas vouloir me parler, il n'a même pas répondu, il a soupiré, toujours essayant de suivre ce que les autres disaient.

J'ai marmonné un petit « ok » avant de tourner les talons et me diriger vers les escaliers pour aller voir Amy dans sa chambre. Reagan et Liam étaient hors de vue, je me doutais avec 99% de chances que Reagan serait avec Amy, cependant je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait Liam. Je n'avais même pas remarqué Shane, ils étaient peut-être rentrés chez eux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En passant près de la cuisine, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers l'horloge : 22h45.

Arrivée à l'étage, je n'ai pas attendu une seconde et me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Amy rapidement, en ne quittant pas à un seul instant l'entrée de celle-ci. En bas, on pouvait entendre la chanson de _We The Kings _appelée _I Like It. _J'aimais bien cette musique, quand je suis arrivée devant la chambre d'Amy, c'était déjà presque finit. Je n'avais pas choisi les musiques, j'avais proposé à un élève de s'en charger pour moi gratuitement. C'était une de ces personnes passionnée par ce domaine alors je pensais que ça pourrait être pas mal, il mélangeait plusieurs styles musicaux pour que chaque personne soit contente. Vers la fin de la soirée, il avait même prévu de passer des musiques slow dans l'espoir de voir Amy et moi danser, ainsi que _Straight Up_.

Personne ne savait à quel point la situation était tendue entre Amy et moi, c'était peut être mieux comme ça. Mais je savais que je devrai dire la vérité très bientôt, pour elle...

Une fois devant la porte, je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes en attendant que Reagan et Amy finissent de s'échanger leur numéros. Je n'ai pas attendu très longtemps, il devait être environ 22h47 quand Reagan a quitté la pièce pour me laisser seule avec Amy.

Je me suis rapprochée d'elle lentement, un peu anxieuse, mais elle semblait accepter de me parler. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle sur le lit et nous nous sommes regardées pendant quelques secondes sans aucun mots pouvant sortir de nos bouches. Amy n'avait rien à dire, je devais commencer. Je lui ai demandé de m'écouter avant de poursuivre :

«Amy je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Liam. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir rejetée lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est ridicule. Je ne veux pas que cela ruine notre amitié. Tu es beaucoup trop importante, tout ce qu'on a crée est beaucoup trop important. T'es sentiments pour moi ne devraient pas être la raison pour laquelle nous mettons fin à tout ça. On peut être amies, même si tu ressens tout cela pour moi. Même si je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu souhaites. Tu mérites mieux mais sûrement pas de me perdre. Pas après tout cela. Je t'aiderais à passer à autre chose, ça prendra du temps, mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire n'est-ce pas ?... Je te promets d'être là et d'être honnête avec toi, si tu l'es en retour. Je serai honnête et je dirai la vérité à propos de nous deux sur le tumblr de l'école. J'ai bien chanté une fois devant tous ces gens pendant la protestation, je peux très bien faire ça. Je ne suis même plus avec Liam, il n'y a plus que nous deux à nouveau. Liam m'a pardonnée en prétendant avoir également des torts, mais nous avons convenu de prendre nos distances. Mais je ne peux pas faire cela avec toi Amy, j'ai besoin de toi, toujours. » ai-je dis, calmement, attendant qu'Amy réponde. Ses yeux verts me fixaient, puis elle a ouvert la bouche.

« Rien de tout ça n'est ta faute. J'ai été égoïste, tu as le droit d'avoir un copain. Comme tu avais le droit de savoir pour mes sentiments. Je ne te voulais rien que pour moi, c'est tout. Mais j'ai bien réfléchis, et tu as raison. Prenons du temps, redevenons ce que nous étions avant, et si tu veux reparler à Liam, alors vas-y. Quel genre d'amie je serais si je devais te cloîtrer avec moi pour le reste de ta vie. » Amy a dit, un léger sourire se montrant sur son visage. Elle haussa les épaules et continua, « Je n'apprécie pas Liam. Mais je t'apprécie et c'est pour cela que je ferrai un effort. » a-t-elle terminé sur une note très douce qui inspirait confiance et qui me libérait d'un poids énorme que je traînais avec moi sur ma conscience depuis maintenant un moment.

Après ce, Amy m'a sourit, je lui ai rendu son sourire en la regardant droit dans les yeux et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour l'enlacer fortement comme si nous avions été séparés depuis des années. Nous sommes restées ainsi pendant au moins 2 minutes, puis j'ai repris la parole :

« Reagan a l'air d'être une personne charmante... » ai-je dis en souriant.

Amy a soupiré, puis a haussé les épaules avant de me rendre mon sourire et acquiescer.

« Tu devrais l'inviter quelque part un jour » ai-je poursuivi. Je le pensais, Amy devrait la voir un de ces jour, ça pourrait l'aider. Elle ne doit pas rester attachée à ses sentiments pour moi et les laisser la dominer, elle doit passer à autre chose et Reagan était peut-être la solution à ce problème. Avec des parents comme les miens, je pense pouvoir croire au destin et au fait qu'une personne n'entre pas dans ta vie pour rien. Peut-être que Reagan a un rôle à jouer après tout, qui sait... Il suffit de le découvrir.

« Je verrai, lentement tu te souviens ? » a répondu Amy, un léger sourire au coin du visage.

J'ai hoché la tête, elle avait raison. Je ne devais pas la pousser, j'allais attendre qu'elle soit prête.

Amy a reprit son téléphone, a écrit un message et l'a remit dans sa poche arrière rapidement avant de continuer,

« et si on profitait avant que la soirée dont tu as mis tant de cœur à organiser se termine ? » a-t-elle demandé en se levant et me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever de sur son lit avec sa couverture verte.

J'ai pris sa main, me suis relevée lentement en relâchant un léger soupir comme si je venais de faire plus de sport que je n'en ai jamais fais dans ma vie. Puis nous nous sommes dirigées en prenant tout notre temps vers le couloir, où l'on pouvait entendre _What I Did For Love. _Sur le chemin j'ai demandé à qui elle avait envoyé ce message, mais elle n'a pas répondue, elle s'est contentée de sourire en me lançant un petit clin d'œil.

A 23h30, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Liam, ni de Shane. Oliver lui était toujours là, Amy est allée le voir pendant quelques minutes en me laissant à part. Je regardais autour de moi, quand la musique s'arrêta soudainement. Les gens commençaient à se plaindre, mais la personne à qui javais demandé de gérer tout ça n'y pouvait rien, la sono nous avait quittée. Personne ne voulait rester sans musiques, alors il fallait trouver un moyen. Heureusement qu'il y avait des musiciens dans la pièce, venu avec leur propre voiture. Je leur ai demandé s'ils pouvaient nous faire une faveur et ramener leur instruments. Ils ont comprit ma détresse heureusement et son parti rapidement les chercher dans le coffre de leur vieux tacot en prenant bien soin de ne rien casser (et tremper, il pleuvait averse).

Amy m'a demandé ce que je préparait, et je lui ai rappelé lorsque j'ai chanté devant la plupart des élèves au lycée. Elle n'a pas bronché, en fait, elle était plutôt excitée de m'entendre chanter. Quand elle m'a demandé ce que j'allais chanter, je lui ai dis que je n'en avais pas écrit une depuis la manifestation, mais que je me souvenais d'une en particulier, et qui représentait beaucoup, pour elle ainsi que pour moi.

« Tu veux dire... ? » a-t-elle demandé, ne sachant pas si je parlais de la même chanson que celle qu'elle avait en tête.

« Je vais chanter celle que nous avons écrite toute les deux avant d'entrer au lycée. » ai-je répondu, en souriant et en fixant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer les musiciens un par un avec leur guitares. J'ai demandé à l'un d'entre eux s'ils pouvaient me prêter la sienne, il a accepté et j'ai placé la sangle sur mon épaule pour pouvoir jouer aisément.

Certains parmi les invités commençaient à prendre leur téléphones et à filmer. D'autres attendaient impatiemment le début d'_If This Was About Us, _la chanson qu'Amy et moi avions écrite ensemble avant de commencer la seconde. Nous l'avions écrite car nous avions peur que le lycée ne nous sépare, mais pas seulement. A chaque fois qu'Amy et moi regardions un films, on ne faisait que de créer une nouvelle histoire à partir de celui-ci en faisant comme si nous étions dedans. Ce soir j'allais chanter cette chanson pour prouver que rien ne pouvait nous séparer et que tout allait reprendre son cour normal.

J'ai alors commencé à jouer de la guitare, l'un des musicien a placé un micro devant moi alors que que je débutais à chanter les paroles de ce qui était pour moi la plus belle chanson. Après son écriture, j'ai travaillé très dure pour essayer de trouver la bonne mélodie, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment parlé à Amy. Je la gardais pour moi jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu: en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de maintenant. Après une petite intro, les paroles affluèrent dans ma tête et j'ai commencé à chanter nerveusement dans le micro en regardant un peu partout autour de moi, j'ai finis par trouver du réconfort dans les yeux verts émeraude d'Amy qui me regardait avec fierté.

« _If this was about us there were no regrets_

_because everything we did are now our best memories_

_Today we laugh about our awkwardest moments, _

_we don't care if we fight, because we **always** come back together_

_Nothing will ever break us, because we are strong, _

_and because if this was about us, there would be no fears, only hope and happiness_

_Movies aren't real, not like our friendship_

_If this was about us, it would be the greatest movie _

_We don't care what people are saying _

_what's important is our friendship, and how strong it is no matter what_

_we will never end, we made a promise_

_and if this was about us, we will keep it forever_

_Don't say this is stupid, _

_friendship is the best thing in the world_

_and if this was about us, we would have said it in so many movies_

_because if movies were real, friendship would be better to watch than love_

_we think we need love, when we only need a friend_

_we love each other, and that's all that matters. » _

J'ai relâché un soupir de soulagement à la fin de cette chanson, tout le monde applaudit et Amy semblait si fière, encore plus fière que lorsque j'ai commencé qu'elle en a presque pleuré. Elle utilisait son index pour sécher ses larmes avant que quelqu'un ne lui offre un mouchoir.

J'ai rendu la guitare à son propriétaire qui ma félicité en la reprenant d'une petite tape sur l'épaule, Amy a fait de même, mais en me prenant dans ses bras.

La soirée s'est terminée dans la bonne humeur et de très bonnes chansons. La plupart des invités étaient repartis vers 1h du matin, y comprit Oliver qui avait survécu à la jalousie qui l'avait envahit lors de ma chanson. La quantité d'alcool disponible avait beaucoup diminué et il y avait plus de choses à nettoyer qu'à ramener, ce qui expliquait également que certaines personnes aient dû repartir bien avant 1h, après avoir vomit un peu partout y comprit dans les toilettes, qui étaient désormais dans un état pitoyable. Je m'étais décidée à rester, et à aider Amy à tout ranger et nettoyer. Quelqu'un avait retrouvé comment réparer la sono aux alentours de minuit et demi et la dernière musique fut «_ If This Was A Movie _», Amy et moi étions seules à se regarder, les seules à danser.

* * *

**A/N : Donc voilà voilà, enfin du Karmy haha. Si vous vous demandez : J'ai bien écris la musique que Karma chante, et j'ai reçu de l'aide d'une amie Américaine pour les fautes donc j'espère que c'était potable ugh. **

**Merci à Alyssa ! **


End file.
